Green Eyed Monster
by Noelle1
Summary: James Potter has one year to make Lily Evans, the impossible 'Green Eyed Monster' fall for him.
1. The Bet

A/N: Another series for me! I know the idea isn't that original, but I'm going to make it my own, don't worry! Well, this is pretty much going along the lines that Lily is an impossible, perfect monster and James thinks he can tame her. He has one year to do so, and the year is going to be filled with love, lust, hate, and good ol' misadventures all around. The story starts halfway through September of their Fifth Year. Enjoy!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 1: The Bet

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"So, Jamsie Poo, who's the not so lucky girl of the week?" Sirius Black asked, thumping his best friend, James Potter, on the back.

James was sitting in one of the red, squashy armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had not finished his assignments, and didn't plan to either. Sirius took a seat next to him, grinning widely.

James grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Vanessa McKinnon," he answered.

James Potter and Sirius Black were two of the most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius was tall, dark, and handsome. His black hair was rather long, but he looked 'so darn sexy', as most girls would agree. And never was a strand of hair out of place. Sirius was also known for his motor bike, which he would take 'special girls' for a ride on. A ride straight to the Astronomy Tower, where they would have a quick snogging session. James Potter was of average height, and had messy hair, that most girls found adorable. He was known for having a new girl on his arm each week. James' longest relationship lasted for six days, because they had two days off to visit Hogsmeade before the Christmas holidays. Both boys were mischievous Fifth Years at Hogwarts, and partially formed the elite pranking group known as the Marauders.

"Hufflepuff with nice legs, right? Good choice, chum," Sirius said. "But not much of a challenge…"

James frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I would like to see you go after a girl who wasn't head over heels for you already," Sirius answered.

"There isn't one at Hogwarts," James said triumphantly, leaning back in his armchair.

James and Sirius jumped as they heard a girl scream, "POTTER!" They watched as Lily Evans appeared from behind the Portrait Hole. "You are twenty minutes late for the Prefect meeting. McGonagall is going to have your head on a silver platter this time!"

Lily Evans' green eyes flashed in anger as she stood with one hand on her hip. She stood straight as a board ('Damn good posture', Sirius had said. 'Probably a good snog') her chin up.

"Evans, can't you see I'm in a meeting right now?" James said coolly.

Lily frowned, as she smoothed her bun. "Well, it's your funeral." She gave the two boys one last glare before exiting the Common Room.

"What a bloody witch," James muttered, turning to find Sirius grinning. "What?" he asked nervously.

"James, my friend, are you up for a challenge?" Sirius asked.

James pondered this. And then his face fell. "Oh no. No no no! You are not even thinking that!"

"I, Sirius Black, challenge you, James Potter, to make that Green Eyed Monster fall for you."

James frowned deeper. Sirius knew that he could never back out of a bet. "How long do I have?"

Sirius looked up at the ceiling. "Well, since it's Lily Evans… I'll give you until the end of the school year."

"And if I win?" James inquired.

"I'll give you 200 galleons and drop out of the running for that contest the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are running. 'The Sexiest Male at Hogwarts', I think. But if you lose, you owe me 100 galleons, you drop out of the contest, and you have to publicly admit your defeat."

James reached his hand out to meet Sirius'. "You have a deal."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily Evans smoothed her robes down as she stood up. The Prefect Meeting had just ended. They had sent her to get Potter because they had to vote on the some matters, but that prat wouldn't come, claiming he had more important things to do.

"Ella!" Lily called out, walking to meet her best friend. She didn't walk any faster. Lily just assumed that Ella would wait for her, which she did.

"Hullo. How's Potter?"

Lily stopped. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Well, you came back without him, and looking upset. And you just said that he couldn't make it." Ella gazed at Lily. Ella had shoulder-length brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She had once dated James, but just because she had nothing better to do. She had lasted four days.

Rolling her eyes, Lily answered, "he was in a 'meeting' with Sirius Black. Probably planning another hair-brained scheme." Lily took a moment to gaze at her watch. "We're thirty seconds late for dinner."

"Lily, you are too perfect, I swear. If I wasn't your friend, I would swear you were a monster!" Ella said jokingly. Lily softened up.

"I guess I can spare a minute or two. I'll just have to miss a little sleep. I have five more chapters to go in my book!"

"You and your books!" Ella scoffed. 

Lily gazed dreamingly at the ceiling. "But it's getting to the good part. The fair maiden is trapped in the tower, while the prince is fighting off the goblin to rescue her!"

"There's more to life than reading and punctuality," Ella said, looking at Lily meaningfully.

"Yes. There's also grades and homework. Don't tell me you forgot to do the Transfiguration assignment." Lily gazed at Ella with her penetrating green eyes.

"I'm just going to claim that one of Kettleburn's beasts ate it… I have a fake paper that's all torn up and everything!"

"Ella, you have to be more responsible!"

"And you have to be more fun. Now, let's go to dinner," Ella said, putting her arm around Lily and dragging her to the Great Hall.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Pretty short chapter, I know. But it's just an introduction! Well, in the next chapter, James makes his first move, while Remus comes into the plot. If you have any suggestions/comments/etc., either leave it in the review or email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com.

~Noelle


	2. The First Move

A/N: The chapters are going to be shorter than my other series. Here is the next installment in which Remus comes in, and James makes the first move. James also meets his match…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 2: The First Move

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

James frowned. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. What did he get himself into? And it was all Sirius' fault. Sirius knew that James couldn't resist a dare.

"What's wrong?" Remus Lupin asked in concern, as he slid into the seat next to James. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall the morning after that fateful bet was made. "You look like death warmed over."

Remus was also tall (almost as tall as Sirius). He was fair skinned, and had dirty blonde hair, and had deep blue eyes, with a hint of silver. He had wisdom beyond his years. Perhaps that had to do with his **condition**. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He was bitten when he was a baby, but was allowed to attend Hogwarts. That summer, the Marauders had become Animagi. They had already accompanied Remus during one full moon.

"I am going to be dead soon. I'm sure Sirius filled you in about the bet," James said, slamming his head on the table.

Remus bit his lip. "Er… yes, he did. But I have some advice for you."

"Moony, I already know what you are going to say. 'Emotions are not meant to be played around with'. Do you think I want to be in this position? You know how I am with dares and bets!" James gazed up momentarily. "I can't back down."

"Well, I wish you the best of lucky, my friend. Perhaps this will help…" Remus handed James a gigantic bar of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate. "Always makes me feel better."

"Thanks. How's Wormtail doing? Is he still in the Hospital Wing?"

"Peter is due out Friday afternoon. Those Slytherins really got him…"

"We'll get them back in due time. Right now I have other things to worry about. Such as staying alive," James moaned.

Remus smiled. "I'll leave you to that. I have to go see Professor Reddington about my Defense paper. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

James nodded as he stared at Lily. Her hair was in the perfect bun, and her robes were ironed neatly. She had on those thin gold-rimmed glasses, but without the glass. She didn't need glasses, but she thought they made her look smarter. At least that's what James' opinion was.

"My life is over," he muttered, as he stood up to make his way to meet Sirius.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lily and Ella walked to Transfiguration together, where they parted ways. Ella chose to sit in the back, where Professor McGonagall wouldn't pay attention to her. Lily chose to sit up front, so she could hear every word. Usually, she sat by herself in Transfiguration, but today was different…

"What are you doing?" Lily asked furiously. James Potter smiled meekly at Lily from the seat next to her. "I want a good seat," he said. "And that would be the one I am in, next to you."

Lily glared at James, her green eyes wide with fury. "What, so you can cheat?"

James smiled at Lily politely. "May I remind you, Ms. Evans, that I am ranked first in the class in Transfiguration. I don't need to copy off your work."

Lily felt a red blush creeping up her cheeks, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"You have pretty eyes," James said smoothly. "It's a shame to hid them behind glasses…"

"POTTER!" Lily hissed, as Professor McGonagall entered the room. At once, Lily dropped the argument, and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

Professor McGonagall stopped when she reached the front of the room. "Today will be a practical lesson, so please put away your quills and parchments. However, I do want your homework before we begin."

She went around collecting homework. That is, until she came to where Ella Reichman and Sirius Black were sitting in the back. Sirius was in the process of eating his homework, while Ella's torn parchment was displayed proudly.

"May I ask what you are doing, Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Er… enjoying a midmorning snack of Grade A parchment? I would turn in my homework but one of Professor Kettleburn's animals ate it." Sirius grinned charmingly at the Transfiguration professor.

"Ms. Reichman? What happened to your homework?"

Ella bit her lip, cursing Sirius mentally for stealing her excuse. "Er… Sirius ate it!"

The class erupted into laughter, except for Lily (who was appalled at the lack of maturity), Ella (who was trying to keep a straight face), and James (who was analyzing his miserable life, and how he would win the 'Green Eyed Monster' over). Even Sirius was laughing. "That is more believable," Professor McGonagall said, stifling a snort. "However, ten points will still be deducted from Gryffindor."

"But Professor!" Sirius whined.

"And you, Mr. Black, Professor McGonagall said, "will receive a detention. Our lesson today is turning furniture into animals. Ms. Evans, would you care to demonstrate?"

Lily, smiling, put her chair on top of the small table she shared with James. She took a few steps back, and waved her wand, concentrating. However, the chair remained a chair. That is more than can be said for James. James was transformed into a pig. "I guess I missed. I've always had terrible aim…" Lily claimed. The class was shocked. Lily never did anything like this before. And everyone knew that she had the best aim in the school. They knew that she most have been very irked at James.

James the Pig snorted at this proclamation. Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and took James up to the Hospital Wing to be transformed back.

Lily waltzed out of class as if nothing had happened. Ella caught up with her. "Lily!"

"Yes?" Lily called out, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe you did that! What's going on?"

Lily thought. "Let's just say that Potter pushed me too far. That and he finally met his match…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N: Well, the end of the chapter. James is going to have to try a bit harder, isn't he. If you have comments/criticism/suggestions, review or email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com. Thanks!

~Noelle


	3. The Problem With Lily...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 3: The Problem with Lily…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What a week!" Ella said, collapsing on her bed. Lily just smiled, and stepped over to her armoire. The week was finally over, ending with an exhausting double Potions. Lily took out her pressed flannel pajamas, and went to the bathroom. She quickly showered, and put on her pajamas. When she reappeared in her room, Ella was gone.

__

Probably off to snog some guy, Lily mused. Walking to her nightstand, Lily picked up her new book, and laid down to read.

She was in the eighth chapter when she was interrupted. By James Potter nonetheless. He walked into the dormitory and sat on Ella's bed, staring at her. Lily tried to ignore him, but she couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"Come with me to the Astronomy Tower," James said cockily, smiling.

Lily continued reading. "Would you please be as kind as to shut the door on your way out?" she asked politely.

"Oh, come on. You know that you want to come!" James gave her a puppy dog face, even though she couldn't see it from behind her book.

"I do not wish to go with you anywhere. Now if you could vacate my room, I will be eternally grateful." Lily took a moment to look up and offer a fake smile.

James leaned back on Ella's headboard. "What sort of guy would you go to the Astronomy Tower with, Ms. Evans?"

Lily set down her book to gaze at James. "I am not going to go over my romantic preferences with you of all people, _Mr. Potter_. Now, if you could please leave before we have a repeat of Wednesday's Transfiguration lesson…"

"All right, I'm going," James said huffily, as he walked to the door. He then turned, and smiled. "Until next time, fair maiden…" he said, doing an elaborate bow. He didn't bother to shut the door -- he left it open a crack. He knew that would irritate Lily.

Sure enough, it did. "Stupid prat," Lily muttered, as she stood up to close the door. "Who does he think he's dealing with? _Fair maiden_ my arse!" Walking to her bed, Lily picked up the book she was reading. She fingered the cover. The cover showed a princess with long red hair trapped in a tower. The prince below was on a white stallion, and coming to rescue her. That was what Lily thought of romance. She believed that one day her Prince Charming would come, riding on a white stallion, rescue her and carry her off into the sunset. Sighing, Lily clung the book to her chest. She then laid the book down, and turned off the light, saying her prayers to God. She then turned off to pleasant dreams, not involving James Potter.

Lily awoke when the lights flamed up. Ella rushed in, her hair messy and her lipstick smeared. She was grinning as she collapsed on her bed. Lily smiled faintly. "Where have you been Ms. Reichman?"

"Sirius Black took me for a ride on his motor bike."

Lily's mouth dropped. "You didn't!" she said, fighting back laughter.

Ella raised her eyebrows. "Of course I did! What girl wouldn't! We rode around the grounds for awhile, until…"

"Until…" Lily said, mimicking her best friend.

"Until he took me up to the Astronomy Tower."

Lily screamed. "Ella!"

"What?" Ella asked defensively. "I am human, you know. I couldn't turn down those sexy eyes of his! He is such a great kisser! I bet he's great at other things too…" she added, hinting at the obvious.

"Ella Reichman, I can't believe you! You and Sirius Black!"

Ella grinned as she flipped over on her bed to face Lily. "Well, what's this I hear about you and James Potter?"

Lily felt her tell-tale blush creeping up. "What about me and James Potter? Nothing's going on…"

Ella smiled knowingly. "I heard that he has a crush on you."

Sputtering, Lily said, "What?" She turned to face Ella. "Who did you hear that from?"

"A little star named Sirius. And he heard it from Bertha Jorkins, that gossip from Hufflepuff. The one dating Gilderoy Lockhart, you know." Ella grinned.

"Well, even if he did like me, I do not like him! Now, I am going to bed!" Lily threw the covers over her head.

"Good night, Lils," Ella called out.

"Night Ella."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius walked into the dormitory to find James wide awake and pacing about. "What's wrong, Prongs. The Green Monster too much for you?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing is too much for me," James answered. "Do you know where I can get a white horse?"

Sirius coughed. "What?"

"Well, it's just that I think that's the kind of guy Lily likes." James frowned as he continued his pacing. Peter and Remus were sleeping.

"She likes guys with horses?" Sirius questioned.

"No," James said exasperatedly, running his hand through his messy hair. "She likes 'Prince Charming' and that sort of thing."

"How do you know what she likes?" Sirius asked.

James looked up, and stopped pacing momentarily. "Well, I saw some of the books she had. Most of them were fairy-tale books. The one she was reading now had a princess on the cover, and Prince Charming on a white horse."

Laughing, Sirius informed James that he was no Prince Charming.

"Oh, shut it. You know, the problem with Evans is that she always has to be so darn perfect. I don't know if she is even capable of falling for anybody. She is so scared of feeling anything! I tried to get a rise out of her by asking her to go to the Astronomy Tower, but she politely declined. I would have been happier if she said 'Drop Dead Potter'. The best I could get was 'Do you want a repeat of Wednesday's Transfiguration lesson?' By the way, where have you been? I could've used your help," he glanced at the clock, "four hours ago."

"Well, I was out," Sirius said snippily, as he took off his robes. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt underneath.

"With who?" James asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He was one of the few people he knew that could do that. Sirius couldn't, and hated when James did it.

"Ella Reichman."

James rounded on Sirius. "You should have been helping me but instead you were out with Evans' best friend!"

"Well, I helped you out a little," Sirius said meekly. "I told her that I heard from Bertha Jorkins that you liked Lily. I'm sure she'll tell her…"

"So you lied?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Not exactly. I sort of told Bertha that you liked Lily."

"You WHAT?" James screamed out. Remus rolled over slightly, and Peter continued his snoring. He lowered his voice. "You what?"

"James, that is the last favor I'll do for you in this whole mess," Sirius said. "You are so bloody ungrateful!"

James threw himself onto his bed. "I am going to bed," he announced, covering his head with his pillow. "Good night!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Two weeks had passed. James had made numerous attempts to make Lily Evans fall for him, but none of them worked. He was beginning to see why Sirius gave him a full year to do so. It was now the second week of October, and he was starting to become nervous. What if he lost?

Now, James was waiting inside the Great Hall. He was sitting next to Lily's normal empty spot. She always got to breakfast at the same time: 7:30. James counted down on his watch, and at 7:30, Lily walked in. She paid no attention to James (she was reading her book) and sat down.

"Morning, dear flower," James said charmingly. He gave Lily the smile he reserved for the girls he really liked, that would make them turn to jelly. It had no such effect on her.

"Potter, would you please leave me alone?" she asked politely, but with an icy edge to her request.

"Of course, beautiful Lily. As soon as you agree to come to the Halloween Ball with me."

"Hogwarts is having a Halloween Ball? Why haven't I heard of it?" Lily asked, not noting his invitation.

James gazed at her. "Professor Dumbledore is going to announce it at dinner tonight. So, how about it? Would you give me the honor of accompanying you?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily answered, "Potter, do you ever give up?" before standing up and leaving with a scone.

For the rest of the day, James tired on endlessly, asking Lily to the ball at every chance he got. Each time, she politely declined. Finally, the last time, Lily had enough.

"Lily, damn it! Will you go to the bloody ball with me?" James shouted, losing his patience.

Lily whirled around angrily. "Fine! I will go, on three conditions!"

James grinned. "And what would those be?"

"The first condition is that you have to get higher marks than me on the Charms test tomorrow. Or else, I will not go with you." Lily said.

"It's a deal, fair Lily," James said, "but what about the others?"

Lily instinctively flattened her robes. "I will tell you those if you succeed the first."

James began to walk away happily, with a cheery, 'Thank you, fair Lily'. He had made it twenty steps when he realized the error he had made.

Lily had the best marks in Charms. There was not one test when she had received under a 98. The highest James had received in Charms was an 85. "That girl… she is a true monster," he muttered, as he ran off to the library, to study. "A Green Eyed Monster."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. And I would like to thank all the reviewers! You guys are the greatest! So, James will have to try really hard to get past Lily's 'conditions'. Chapter 4 will focus on that, and Chapter 5 will be the Halloween Ball. If you have any comments/suggestions/criticisms, leave them in a review or you can email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com.

Also, to celebrate my first year on fanfiction.net, I am going to give a cameo to the 18th person to review any of my stories, beginning on June 7th. You can do so by reviewing using the box thing or emailing me. And if you win, you get to pick the story you have a cameo in (either this one, or you can pick any year for the Marauder series. Just leave me your email address, so I can contact you. You also get to pick the sort of cameo (like, romantic involvement with the character of your choice, if you want). Hopefully, I will post a new chapter of each of my stories on June 18th (my anniversary!) Well, that's all for me. Adios!


	4. Conditioning

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 4: Conditioning

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Lily, are you sure about this?" Ella asked, as she stood before the mirror, 'fixing' herself up. She had another date with Sirius. Lily had just told her about her little 'bet' with James Potter.

Lily smiled wryly. "Ella, I have the highest Charms marks. And even if he does do better than me, the other conditions are going to be a lot worse… where's Natalie, Allyssa and Madison?" she asked, referring to their three other roommates.

"Well, Natalie has a date with Remus Lupin. She is so excited. She's only been in love with the guy for how many years now? And I think Allyssa and Madison said they were going to go to the library to study." Ella turned around, facing Lily. "Do I look all right?"

"You look beautiful, Ella. But you are missing something…" Lily added thoughtfully. She walked calmly over to her jewelry box, and selected a necklace. She stepped toward Ella, saying, "Close your eyes. Ella felt a cold pendent against her neck as Lily clasped it. When Ella opened her eyes, she gasped.

Lily had put her very best necklace around Ella's neck. It was a crystal lily, on a thin silver chain. The crystal caught the light, lighting up the smile on Ella's face. "Oh Lily," she said, tearing up. "You are the greatest best friend ever! You should win some sort of award!"

"I know," Lily answered, not so modestly. "Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Ella smiled mischievously. "Can I do something that you'll do in say, about ten years from now?"

"Ella Reichman!"

"I'm joking, Lil. Don't take it too seriously. Now, it is exactly 6:14. Shouldn't you be in the second chapter of your book?" Ella asked humorously.

Lily gasped. "Oh, you're right! Darn, I got so caught up in this!" she said, as she grabbed her book and plopped down on her bed. Ella shook her head.

"Lily, you are too perfect. I pity the guy you marry…"

"Have fun!" Lily muttered distractedly, trying to find her page.

Sighing, Ella turned, and left the room, off to meet Sirius by Hagrid's hut. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James, meanwhile, was not having any fun whatsoever. He was in the library, trying to study for the Charms test. He would have to get a perfect score, and hope Lily didn't. If she did, he would have to talk Professor Flitwick into giving him extra credit.

The test was on the 'Charmatic Theory' and the man who came up with it. James was reading the words in the book, but not comprehending them. It didn't help there was a group of Hufflepuffs over at the next table giggling loudly, and trying to flirt with him.

It was then that Vanessa McKinnon walked over to him. "James," she greeted him. James gulped. "Er… hullo Vanessa. How are you?"

Vanessa sighed as she sat down next to him. She crossed her legs, giving James a rather nice view. "I've been better," she admitted. "I've just heard those terrible rumours about you and that Evans girl."

James gulped once again. "Er… you have?"

Sighing, Vanessa tilted her head so that her long brown wavy locks cascaded down her shoulders. "Yes. I knew not to believe them though. That girl is not your type…"

James took a deep breath to calm himself down. It took all of his self-control to not leap over the pile of books separating them and kissing Vanessa passionately, and then going to the Astronomy Tower. "Er…" he said, biting his lower lip. "What exactly is my type?"

Vanessa pressed her lips together, gazing at James with her gorgeous brown eyes. "Well, me of course. When are we going to reschedule the date we missed?"

James stared longingly at her. Then, remembering the bet, he mentally kicked Sirius. "Vanessa, I can't."

At once, Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "And why not?" she asked, her voice high-pitched.

"I can't explain it. I just can't date you." James looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Vanessa's eyes.

Vanessa stood up stiffly. "The rumours are true," she said in a whisper. "You do like Evans. Well, James Potter, you are going to regret this decision for the rest of you life. You had your chance with me. And you've lost it. And good luck with Evans. I heard she was a real monster…" Vanessa stood up, and walked haughtily out of the library. As soon as she exited, James sighed, and got back to studying. How far would he go for this bet?

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The cramming paid off. James went up to Professor Flitwick after class, and found out that he had received a perfect grade. He asked what Lily got. Lily got a 99%.

"Lily!" James shouted, running out of Charms. She stopped and waited for him. "I beat you!" he said, panting slightly.

Lily smiled sweetly. James was a little intimidated by this. "Well, here's the next condition: you have to ask five people to the Halloween Ball."

"But they'll say yes," James protested.

Grinning mischievously, Lily said, "Five boys. Five Slytherin boys, to be exact. Good riddance, Potter."

"I knew that girl was evil," James muttered, as he ran off to find five Slytherins to ask.

James first asked Marcus Madison, a seventh year. He politely declined, giving James a strange look. He then asked Lucius Malfoy. Lucius told him to jump in a lake. James also asked Xavier Chrisington and Avery Nott. They had more or less the same response as Lucius. Next, James asked He then asked Alexander Crabbe. He accepted, so James ran off in a hurry. He caught up with Lily near the Great Hall before dinner.

"I did it!" James said, looking sickened as Crabbe waved at him.

Lily cleared her throat. "All right. The last condition is that you have to kiss Severus Snape on the lips, in front of everyone, during dinner."

James' jaw dropped and he looked completely flabbergasted. "You're joking!"

Lily smiled. "No joke! Now, if I were you, I'd sneak a few breath mints into Snape's food." Without another word, Lily went to sit by Ella. James watched as she whispered with Ella, and Ella began laughing, and looking in his direction.

"That girl is a complete monster!" James muttered, as he made his way to the Slytherin Table. "She's beyond evil!" Hoping he could give Snape a quick kiss before anyone could see, James walked a little faster.

He was distinctly aware of someone clinging his or her glass. "May I have your attention please?" he heard someone say. "James Potter has an announcement. So if you could turn your attention to the Slytherin table…" James took the moment to give Lily Evans an evil glare, as she lifted her glass to him.

James walked up to Snape, and without waiting a second, he grabbed Snape around the neck and planted a kiss on him. He received some catcalls (from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) and some boos (from the Slytherins and Gryffindors) Snape was in too much shock to say anything to him, although the death glare he gave seemed to do the talking. Stalking over to Lily, James stopped in front of her. "I met each of your ridiculous conditions, Evans. Now, you are coming to the ball with me!"

"Fine," Lily said. James gazed suspiciously at her, because he knew she was hatching some sort of evil scheme. This girl seemed to be a step in front of him each time. And James hated it. He hated it, he hated her stupid conditions, and most of all, he hated Lily Evans.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Next chapter: we'll have the Halloween Ball, and see what Lily is up too. James is going to try harder than ever to make her fall for him, but Lily has 'other' plans. We'll also hear Peter's thoughts on the bet, and we'll hear more from Remus, Sirius, and Ella. I want to thank everyone who reviewed:

****

Letter Writers: Thank you for reviewing! My first review for the story! I like Ella too. And Lily is sort of like Professor McGonagall. She is Lily's favorite professor by the way.

****

SierraSitruc: I am starting to see Lily more of this way. But she is going to be changing soon. James is slowly but surely getting to her. I'll keep writing, if you keep reading! And I'm writing as fast as I can!

****

Princess Hermione: I hope you like what I'm doing. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Eveline: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the McKinnon thing. I'm just trying to think of some realistic people and I remember in the books, when Hagrid is telling Harry about what people Voldemort killed, 'McKinnon' is one of them.

****

The Angelic Andria: Yes, Lily is one tough cookie. James doesn't know what he's in for. And Lily doesn't either… thanks for the review! And of course you can tell your friends about the little contest. It starts on Friday!

****

sCHEm: I'm glad you like this type of fic. I thought it would be something a little different for me. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hermione2: Thanks for all the reviews! Personally, I never imagined them like that either until I got the idea for this story. But it seems to be working. Sirius is becoming less of a player though, with Ella. I'm glad you like the story.

****

Clavel: James really should learn to not piss people off who know how to turn people into pigs, shouldn't he? Well, I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the review!

****

Peppermint: Yeah, I understood what you meant. There might be a little jealously later on, but it's just about Lily, the 'Green Eyed Monster'. Yeah, when Lily starts getting really fed up, she'll move onto name-calling. But remember, for now she is "Little Miss Perfect" and perfect people don't call others names. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for all the reviews!

****

Delphine: No, James crammed. He didn't even think of cheating, he's so overloaded with trying to win Lily over. Thanks for the review!

****

Kattis_black: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!

Well, that's all the reviewers. Thanks to you all! And don't forget about the contest starting on Friday.

__

Also, to celebrate my first year on fanfiction.net, I am going to give a cameo to the 18th person to review any of my stories, beginning on June 7th (Friday). You can do so by reviewing using the box thing or emailing me. And if you win, you get to pick the story you have a cameo in (either this one, or you can pick any year for the Marauder series. Just leave me your email address, so I can contact you. You also get to pick the sort of cameo (like, romantic involvement with the character of your choice, if you want). Hopefully, I will post a new chapter of each of my stories on June 7th (the beginning of the contest) and the 18th (my anniversary!) Well, that's all for me. Adios!

****

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com

****


	5. The Halloween Ball

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 5: The Halloween Ball

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James waited patiently in the Common Room for Lily. He was actually nervous. "Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself silently. Sirius and Remus were also with him, waiting for their dates. Peter had already left to meet his Hufflepuff date.

Natalie Jenson came down first. She looked stunning in a white dress robe. Remus nearly fell out of his chair. He ran over to her, holding out his arm, and winked to the Marauders behind her back as they exited the Common Room.

The next person to come down was Ella Reichman. She was wearing a pink dress robe. Sirius' eyes came out of their sockets when he saw her. But, playing his cool, he calmly stood up, and offered his arm. Accepting it, Ella and Sirius left, both giving an encouraging smile to James.

James felt like he waited a lifetime before Lily came down the stairs. She chose a dark forest green dress robe, that complemented her eyes. She wore a crystal lily around her neck. James stood up, pushing back his messy hair.

"You look lovely," he said suavely. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, James," she said sweetly. Perhaps a little too sweetly… "Are you ready to go?"

James offered his arm. She graciously accepted it, and they began the walk to the Great Hall. As they passed other couples, most gave them a double take. James noticed Lily nervously twirled a tendril of her hair with her free hand, as she looked around. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they opened, and a flood of students poured in.

The Great Hall looked splendid. There were 6-ft. pumpkins in the corners. Real bats were hanging from the ceiling, and jack-o-lanterns were hovering over the tables, instead of the custom candles. Tables of food were already set out, and a few couples had already rushed to the Dance Floor. A band (The Wacky Witches) were playing a fast song.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Lily?" James asked charmingly.

Lily considered this. "Could you get me a glass of pumpkin juice first?"

"Of course," James answered, heading over to the Refreshment Table. A part of him wished he could pour it on her head. He was still a little sore about the fact he had to kiss Severus Snape, the greasy haired Slytherin. He made his way through the crowds of people, and grabbed a glass. As he turned around, he found himself face to face with Severus Snape.

"Move it Snape," James said angrily, as he pushed past him. However, Snape grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Wait!" Snape said. "I just wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you for the past five years. I realize how terrible I was."

James looked at Snape strangely. "You? Sorry? Just, let me go Snape. I don't have the time for this. I have to get back to my date."

Snape looked at him with wide eyes. "Your date?" His lips pressed together inquisitively.

"Yes. Lily Evans. Now, if you would excuse me…" James pushed himself past Snape, and found Lily standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, tapping her foot rhythmically. He handed her the goblet. "Here. Pumpkin juice, just like you requested."

Lily took a long sip, before grabbing James and whisking him off to the dance floor, explaining she wanted to dance now. The Wacky Witches had just struck up a slow song. Lily put one of her arms around James' neck, and held his hand with the other. James put his free arm around Lily's waist.

Someone tapped Lily's shoulder. She turned to find Severus Snape. "May I cut in?" he asked. James was about to answer, when Lily answered first. "Be my guest," she said with a grin, stepping away. Snape wrapped his arms around James, who was frozen in shock. "Have fun you two crazy love birds. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The colour began to drain from James' face, as he realized what was going on. "Er… if you could excuse me, Sn -- er… Severus. I have to go ask Professor Dumbledore something…"

"But of course, James. But hurry back!"

James ran off, and found Lily talking to a sixth year Ravenclaw. He grabbed her arm, and began to drag her off.

"What's the big idea?" Lily asked indignantly, massaging her arm once James released her.

James gazed at her furiously. "Did you know that love potions are illegal at Hogwarts?" he asked, tilting his head to the right.

Lily smiled. "I prefer to think of it as a 'Cheering Potion'. Severus did need to be cheered up…"

"Evans, I have had it. I have tried to be nice. But enough is enough. I am so sick of your 'Little Miss Perfect' attitude. Well, now I know. You aren't perfect! Not even close! In fact, I have the right to go up to Professor Dumbledore right now, and informing him of your potion escapades…"

"But you won't," Lily interrupted.

"You're right. I would prefer to pay you back myself." With these last words, James turned and walked away furiously. Lily shrugged, and went to find Todd Wiltkinson, that Ravenclaw she was speaking with previously.

James spent the rest of the night dodging Severus Snape. It was quite difficult to do, since those in love seem to have some sort of radar. Giving up, James left the ball two hours early. Lily stayed until the end, dancing with Todd Wiltkinson. She felt a little guilty about what she did to James, but she had to do it. She had her reasons…

Sirius and Ella left the ball earlier also. They went up to the Astronomy Tower, to 'gaze at the stars' as Ella put it. She also gave Lily a mischievious wink when she told her. "Gazing at the stars is right…" she thought to herself. "Gazing at Sirius…"

The ball ended at 12:00. Todd walked Lily halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room, and thanked her for the dances. Lily smiled. "I had a fantastic time too," she said.

Todd wished her sweet dreams, before turning off to walk with a Ravenclaw friend of his. Lily gave the Fat Lady the password ('All Hallow's Eve', in celebration of Halloween) and ran up to her dorm. She collapsed happily on her bed.

"How was James?" Allyssa asked, smiling slyly.

"Well, he's not doing that great. But he'll be better tomorrow I'm sure…" Lily answered. The Love Potion on Snape would wear off before breakfast.

"You know, Lil, you are so lucky. I wish James has asked me…" Allyssa sighed longinly.

"You're joking. James? As in Potter? Didn't you go with that Hufflepuff?" Lily stared at her, clearly shocked.

Allyssa smiled timidly. "Well, I had fun with Amos, for the most part. He can just be so conceited sometimes. You're lucky. James is a catch, from what I've heard. If you get him on a good week, that is…"

Lily huffed. "I am not going to be one of the many girls who had the previous title of 'Girl of the Week'. I'm not!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to upset you," Allyssa apologized.

Lily smiled faintly. "It's all right. I'm just tired. Good night!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

When Sirius entered the boys dormitory at 1:00 A.M., James was waiting for him. "The bet is off!" he yelled angrily.

"What? Can the fabulous James Potter not tame the Green Monster?" Sirius asked teasingly.

James' jaw dropped slightly. "Me? Not tame the monster? Sirius, that girl isn't a monster! She's a… she's a… something worse than a monster!"

By now, Remus and Peter had woken up, from all the yelling and screaming, and were listening interestingly to the conversation.

"James, we had a bet. Now, you can choose to back down," Sirius said calmly, "if you so desire."

"Aurgh!" James let out a frustrated scream. He punched the wall. His hand went clear through it. "This is not fair! I mean, if I win, what do I really get? I would beat you anyway in that stupid contest. And I don't need money…"

"So," Sirius said, looking rather surprised. "You want to raise the stakes?"

James looked down. "I guess so."

"Well. If you win, you get my motorbike. I'll drop out of the contest. You get 200 galleons. And I'll give you those concert tickets I have for the Whizzing Wizards for this summer. You know, the sold out show that you really wanted to go too…"

"I know what show," James muttered sourly. "And if I lose?"

"I get 200 galleons. You drop out of the contest. And, you have to give me those Quidditch Finals tickets that you have, the Wasps vs. the Cannons." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal," James said, throwing himself onto his bed. He didn't bother to change in his pajamas; he fell asleep in his robes.

"Good night, Jamsie," he heard Sirius call out. James just pulled his covers over his head. He had just about had it with the whole bet and Green Monster business. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: How far will James go for the bet? And what about his sworn revenge on Lily? And when will Lily soften up? In the sixth chapter, expect some new revelations. Such as why Lily doesn't like James.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

Letter Writers, SierraSitruc, Princess Hermione, Eveline, the Angelic Andria, sCHEm, Hermione2, Clavel, Peppermint, Delphine, Kattis_black, slda822, Nirejseki, CharismaBrianne, Jessica, Shits and Giggles, Seshat, Nasha L.T.M Potter, Daphne Black, CassieGurl, Chelsea, Abforth, Maja, and bunny chan.

So, the contest officially starts today. In case you don't know by now, here it is to remind you:

_Also, to celebrate my first year on fanfiction.net, I am going to give a cameo to the 18th person to review any of my stories, beginning on June 7th (Friday). You can do so by reviewing using the box thing or emailing me. And if you win, you get to pick the story you have a cameo in (either this one, or you can pick any year for the Marauder series. Just leave me your email address, so I can contact you. You also get to pick the sort of cameo (like, romantic involvement with the character of your choice, if you want). Hopefully, I will post a new chapter of each of my stories on June 7th (the beginning of the contest) and the 18th (my anniversary!) Also, multiple reviews do not count. Well, that's all for me. Adios!_

****

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	6. The Daring Plot of Vanessa McKinnon

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 6: The Daring Plot of Vanessa McKinnon

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

In History of Magic, James tapped his quill impatiently. He also tapped his foot.

__

Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap Tap.

"James, will you stop?" hissed Remus.

Professor Binns had decided to give the class an impromptu test on the Goblin Wars of 1421. James had guessed on the multiple choice, but failed to do the fill in the blank questions. When it came to the essay, James just wrote _'The Goblin Wars took place in 1421. They were long. They were also bloody The Goblins fought the war.'_

"Remus?" James whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Remus added his name with a flourish, and stopped writing. He was clearly satisfied with his work.

"Moony?" James tried again.

"What James?" whispered Remus, ducking down slightly.

James ducked down too. "How can I get Evans to fall for me?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, what have I told you about manipulating peoples' emotions?"

"Not to do it," James answered. "But you don't understand Moony. The stakes were raised. If I lose, I lose my Quidditch tickets."

Biting his bottom lip thoughtfully, Remus said softly, "Hmm… this is serious. What have you tried so far?"

James ducked down lower. "I have tried the direct approach."

Remus groaned. "You didn't! You asked her to the Astronomy Tower before having five minutes of casual conversation?"

"Indirect, you reckon?"

"Of course, you dunderhead." Remus said, smacking James lightly.

James ducked down lower, so he was nearly in a horizontal position to the floor, his head peaking out from under the desktop. "How indirect? What do you suggest, Moony?"

Remus ducked down lower too. "Well," he whispered, "Second Year. Elisabeth Jackson."

"You mean infiltrate her crowd?"

"Yes."

James tried to duck lower, but a large crash was heard as he fell right out of his seat. Remus fell on top of him. "Er… here's your quill, Remus," he said sheepishly. Professor Binns glared at them. "Get off the floor, boys, and finish your test."

With a brief 'Thanks', Remus lifted himself off the floor.

James did the same. He then lifted his chair up. He sat down, amid the curious stares from his peers. "What?" he asked indignantly. "I was trying to get his pencil."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hullo Ella," James said, sitting down next to her. "I was wondering if you had the Potions notes we had to take yesterday."

Ella smiled. "Well, they're up in my dorm, but I can give them to you later, if that's all right."

"Perfect," said James. "So, how are you doing?"

At that moment, Lily chose to come over. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked James.

James smiled innocently. "I am having a conversation with Ella here. You're welcome to join us."

Scowling, Lily said, "No, that's all right. I would prefer if you left."

"If you please, Lady Lily," James said, bowing eloquently. "I will speak with the both of you later, I'm sure. And thank you Ella, for your assistance."

As soon as he left, Lily turned on Ella. "What were you doing with that… that… pig?"

Ella shrugged. "He just wanted to borrow my notes. You know, I don't think he's as bad as you think he is, Lil. He was perfectly nice to me."

"That just means he's up to something!" Lily said furiously.

"Think whatever you want to, Lily. But not everyone is out to get you, Little Miss Perfect," Ella said. She didn't say it rudely or meanly, just honestly.

Lily leaned her head back, glancing at the ceiling. "But he is out to get me. I know it!"

"What did you get on your History of Magic test? Didn't you stay after to find out?" asked Ella, changing the subject.

Smiling, Lily said happily, "I got perfect marks."

Ella smiled, clapping Lily on the back. "Good for you! Now, we have to get to Charms. I know you hate being late."

Lily stood up, and skipped out of the Great Hall, with Ella close behind. "The girl is a nut," Ella muttered. "To be that excited about grades…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Wormtail, what should I do? I don't think Moony's plan is going to work," James moaned, as he paced across the Boys' Dormitory.

Peter was eating a chocolate frog. "Well," he said, smacking his lips. "What are you best at?"

"Being charming. Being loved. Getting in trouble…"

Peter gulped down his chocolate frog. There was a chocolate ring around his mouth. "Well, that's it then. You have to get Lily in trouble."

"How is that going to work? She is just going to hate me more," groaned James. "Oh, it's hopeless. I might as well give in now."

"No, chum. You see, you get Lily in trouble, making sure she doesn't know it's you," Peter said. "Get her a detention. Don't you have detentions for the rest of the week, for that owl incident?"

James grinned, remembering how he had changed all the owls to match the colours of the rainbow. It was one of his best pranks yet. However, Professor McGonagall knew it was him, since only two students were talented enough to do that, and one of them was perfect Lily. "She's perfect all right," James said to himself. "Perfectly impossible!" He was still store about the Halloween Ball. Then remembering the situation he was in, James went back to being depressed. "But what's that going to do? How will that help me?"

Peter stared at James stupidly. "Well, if you have a detention and she has a detention, it means that she can't ditch you. And you can work the famous 'Potter charm' on her. Set her up in McGonagall's class. The only punishment McGonagall ever gives is the Trophy Room. That way, she'll be with you."

Staring at Peter in astonishment, James said, "Wormtail, that is the first brilliant idea you've had since Third Year!"

Peter smiled as he popped another chocolate frog in his mouth. "I have my moments," he said happily.

James ran out of the room, screaming to Peter that he was going to the library, and not to expect him back until late. When he left, Peter said happily to himself, "I have my moments!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James knew exactly what he wanted to do. He just had to find the spell to do it. He ran into the library, and straight to the Charms section. Grabbing some dusty volumes off the shelf, he set out to work. He searched for the Charm, but didn't find it in the first two books. He had luck with the third book though. He copied it down on a piece of parchment, and was about to leave when he realized Vanessa McKinnon was blocking him from leaving.

"Hullo James," she said seductively, pressing her full red lips together.

Smoothing his hair somewhat, James greeted her. "Hullo, 'Nessa. How are you?"

"Let's not start with the small talk. I decided to give you a second chance. So, why don't we go somewhere more _private_?" Vanessa looked at James hopefully. She didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed James' arm, and led him off to the shelves in the back of the library. She threw him against one of them, pinning his arms, and kissed him passionately. James stood there, helpless. Vanessa then released him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, James wrapped his arms around her waist. Vanessa tilted her head upward (James was a few inches taller than her), and kissed him softly, nibbling gently on his lower lip. She knew that drove James wild. He kissed her firmly, and passionately. "Oh, James. I knew you loved me," Vanessa said softly. "I knew it."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Now, what is James going to do? He still has to tame the Green Monster, but now, Vanessa is in the picture. And what's going on with Ella and Sirius? We'll find all that and more in the next chapter. It will be posted soon, since I already started work on it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I also want to congratulate the winner of the contest, LilyEvans. And because I got such a good response from the contest, I may have another one in the near future, just for the heck of it. Thanks!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	7. Two Girls and a Marauder

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 7: Two Girls and a Marauder

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James stumbled into the Fifth Year Boys dormitory at half past 12:00. Sirius awoke when James lit a candelabra, to see where he was going. James changed into his pajamas, and was about to go to sleep when Sirius asked him an innocent question.

"Where have you been, Prongs?" his voice broke the silence. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, as he adjusted to the light.

James looked flustered. "Er… I was in the library," he answered, as he climbed into bed.

"James?" Sirius called out.

"Yes?"

Sirius stared at him, his dark eyes penetrating James' pale blue eyes. "You have lipstick on your neck. And a smudge on your ear too. Library, eh? The back shelves, right? Now, just tell me that you weren't there with Lily, or else that would mean I lost the bet."

James looked down, his cheeks turning a rosy red colour as the blush swept upward. "I wasn't there with Lily," he said, without emotion.

"Who were you there with, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his voice now booming. He looked inquisitively at his fellow Marauder.

James looked down once again. "Vanessa McKinnon," he muttered. "She can be very persuasive, you know…"

He chuckled. "I'm sure she can be," Sirius said. 

"What's going on with you and Ella?" James asked curiously.

Sirius looked down guiltily. "Well, I think that I am going to end things with her on Friday. It's just that… I'm Sirius Black. She's had two weeks. I mean, Ella's great and all, but still… by the way, Prongs, nice diversion tactic."

"It was not a diversion tactic," James said huffily, crossing his arms.

"It was. And do you want to hear what I think?" He did not wait for James' asnwer. "Well, Prongs, just end this thing with Vanessa before Lily finds out. If she knew that you were trying to get her to fall for you while snogging Vanessa in your spare time, I doubt she'll be very happy."

James' temper began to flare up. "Oh, shut it," he snapped, throwing the covers over his head. He fell asleep instantly. 

He had a strange dream. Vanessa was running, Lily chasing her. But it wasn't Lily. Not exactly. The thing chasing Vanessa had two heads, and was twenty feet tall. The only similarity was the eyes. The monster had Lily's green eyes. It continued to chase Vanessa, but James grabbed Vanessa's hand, and the monster disappeared. They walked a few steps, holding hands, when Vanessa began to kiss him. She stepped back, smiling, and began to grow into a hideous creature. James screamed, and stepped backward, falling into a hole. And he fell, and fell, and fell, never reaching the bottom. He fell onto a canopy, and bounced upwards some ways. He flew out, and continued to fly. He landed near a stream. There was a field surrounding him. A field of lilies, to be exact. The lilies were softly whispering to the wind, 'Betrayer'. They were calling James 'Betrayer'. James jumped into the stream, and tried swimming upstream. But the current was too strong, and pulled him the other way. It was too late that he realized there was a waterfall. He fell, his arms flailing about. He landed in a calm pool of water. Suddenly, he saw a fin jump out of the water. And then, arms wrapped around him. He turned to find a mermaid resembling Vanessa. On his other side was a mermaid resembling Lily. "You have to choose," they said together. "You have to choose…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James caught up with Lily outside of the Charms classroom the next morning, after class. "Hullo, lovely Lily," he said jauntily. Lily gave him a frosty glance.

"You never stop trying, do you?" she stated, instead of questioning. Lily quickened her pace. She wanted to go to the library and find a book on Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist. Afterwards, she wanted to go to lunch, and then maybe a stroll around the castle. She would then go to Transfiguration. Her plans did not involve James Potter.

"I'm persistent," James said, quickening his pace to keep up with Lily. "So, how about studying for the next Defense test together?" he suggested brightly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not. Besides, I always study with Ella."

James' face fell as he remembered that Sirius was planning on ending things with Ella today. That would ruin what slim chance James had to win the bet. Why would Lily want to associate with the best friend of the boy who broke her best friend's heart? He had to stop Sirius, before it was too late. "I have to go," James said distractedly, as he broke off in to a run. He ran to the Gryffindor Common Room first. Sirius was not there. He then ran to the famous alcove where Sirius broke so many girls' hearts. He was not there either.

James was in a panic. He did not know where to find Sirius. He wouldn't take her up to the Astronomy Tower. No, he was not that cruel. James checked the Great Hall, the library, and the History of Magic classroom. Sirius was not to be found. He had nearly given up when he heard a sniffle from the Charms classroom. Slowly, James walked over to the door, and peeked in stealthily.

Ella was sitting, her back to him, on top of a desk. Her legs swinged, and she sniffled once again. James mentally kicked Sirius. He had already done it.

"Who's there?" Ella called out, hiding any signs she had been crying. James considered going to talk to her. But what would he say? Sorry? No, that wouldn't work. James quietly backed out of the classroom, and walked down the hall still facing the classroom, and bumped right into someone.

"I was wondering where you were," Vanessa said, in her most 'sultry' voice. Her arm clamped over his shoulder, so her hand rested on his chest. James was not in the mood. He brushed her off.

"Vanessa… can we do this later?" he asked moodily.

Vanessa gazed at James, her brown eyes pensive. "I saw you with Evans earlier."

"I was asking her if she would help me study for the Defense test. I did horrible on the last one, and she got perfect marks, like usual," James partly lied.

Relaxing somewhat, Vanessa stepped back. "So, there is nothing going on between you two?" she asked.

James looked up at her. "There is nothing going on between me and Evans," he said clearly, his voice void of any emotion. _Although it is the truth_, James thought.

Vanessa grinned. "Good. So, I was thinking we could go up to the Astronomy Tower later…" she leaned in toward James, kissing him softly. James just stood there.

"I can't. I have to go to the library," he lied, trying to walk away. Vanessa caught his arm though, gripping on to him.

"Or we could go there," she added. When James didn't answer, she continued on. "Good. It's a date."

James looked at his watch. "I have to go, or I'll be late to Transfiguration."

"Bye James," Vanessa said, smiling faintly. James gave a single wave, before walking slowly to Transfiguration. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily finished up her Transfiguration test rather quickly. James, her only competition in the class, had come late, and was still working on his test. Smiling, Lily raised her hand, to turn her paper in. Professor McGonagall walked over, and took the parchment, smiling at her favorite student. However, her face soon fell. It turned a rather unique shade of purple, and Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together. "What is the meaning of this?" she whispered to Lily.

"Er… I don't know," Lily whispered back. "Is that number seven you're asking me about?"

Professor McGonagall began to turn a shade of fuchsia. "See me after class, Ms. Evans."

Lily tapped her fingers while class continued on. She was scared. She had never been in trouble before. She was used to seeing Professor McGonagall turn that shade of colour with James, or Sirius, or even Remus, but never her! Lily wondered what was wrong. What had she done that was so utterly terrible?

At noon, Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone but Lily. Lily sat in her seat, her hands folded on her desk, looking down. Professor McGonagall stood before her, Lily's test in her hand.

"Did I really do that horrible?" Lily blurted out, before Professor McGonagall could begin talking. "Can I retake it?"

Wordlessly, the stern professor handed Lily her test. Lily read over it, not believing her eyes. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew she was in trouble. More trouble that ever before, not that there was a before.

The handwriting was her own. Lily could tell that much. But she would never write those horrible words on paper. Even if she might have thought of them before, she would never write them. Insulting words about Professor McGonagall filled every answer space.

"Professor, I would never do this…" Lily said, tears stinging her eyes.

Professor McGonagall's face softened slightly. "It doesn't seem like you, but what other explanation is there? It is your handwriting. I have no choice but to give you detention. We'll be meeting in the Trophy Room at 6:00, after dinner. Don't be late."

Lily nodded, not yet crying. She refused to cry, even if tears were in her eyes. "I understand," she said, her head bowed. Professor McGonagall stared at Lily, before walking out of the classroom. Lily sat, taking deep, calming breaths. Lily heard footsteps, as people rushed in. Lily tried to smile. She couldn't let them know how upset she was.

"Lily?" Ella said softly, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Forcing herself to smile, Lily nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." She turned to find Ella and James staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" she said to James, not bothering to add the hostility to her tone.

James looked down. "I was worried about you," he said. "The both of you actually. Are you two all right?"

The two girls said 'Yes', clearly lying. James, the excellent Liar, could tell a lie when he heard one. "First. Lily, what happened?"

Lily found herself explaining to James and Ella about the parchment, and about her detention. "Well, don't worry," James said. "I have detention too. I'll keep you company," he added, smiling charmingly.

Lily sighed. This was her first detention ever. And it would definitely be her last. "Thanks," she said, sighing.

James then turned his attention to Ella. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Ella now sighed. "I'll live," she said. "After all, I wasn't expecting marriage or anything. I just thought… well, never mind. It was fun while it lasted."

"What was fun?" Lily asked.

She looked down. "Sirius ended things with me," Ella said. "Probably for the best," she added, trying to act like nothing was bothering her. "So, is it time for Dinner?"

"Yes," James said, checking his watch. "Let's go…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James felt incredibly guilty about what he did to Lily. He had used a charm on her test, so she would get detention. James made many a girl fall for him in detention. Sure, he felt guilty, but it was something he had to do.

After dinner, he walked with Lily to the Trophy Room. She didn't even make any snide remarks to him. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"You two are the only ones today. You have to clean, no magic. Your wands, please…" Lily and James grudgingly gave Professor McGonagall their wands. Professor McGonagall wished them luck before leaving.

"So," James said, taking charge. "We can either work together or work apart. It would probably go faster if you started on the east shelf and worked your way toward the center. I'll start on the west and work my way there. Then, we'll do the middle shelves together."

Lily wordlessly picked up a rag, and began cleaning. She worked feverishly, yet lazily, and was done with her shelf within an hour James worked hard to keep up. He had to have this timed perfectly. They reached the center shelves together. Lily worked near the bottom, while James was on a ladder, cleaning the higher up trophies. Then, with a smile, he dropped his sopping wet rag on Lily's head.

"Watch it up there!" Lily screamed, not meanly, but more happily. James smiled, and went back to his trophies. Until a sopping wet sponge hit the back of his neck. He looked down at Lily, who was grinning.

"Oh, you asked for it," James yelled, as he dumped a bucket of water below him. It landed on its target -- Lily. She screamed delightfully, and flung one of her buckets of water at him.

James quickly came down the ladder, and flung a rag at Lily. She ducked out of the way. "You throw like a boy," she taunted him.

"Isn't that good?" James asked.

Lily thought about this. "Nope!" she screamed, as she threw another bucket of water on James. James grinned, and chased her around the room with his own bucket. He caught up to Lily, and dumped it right over her head. Her hair fell from its bun as she chased him.

James let Lily catch up with him, and then he grabbed her, smearing a sponge in her face. He then leaned in, and kissed Lily gently. As he ended the kiss, he looked at her and smiled. "You look pretty with your hair down," he whispered.

Staring at him with wide eyes, Lily backed away. She backed her way out of the room, and then ran, as fast as she could away, leaving James to finish the work, and evaluate his relationship. Lily would never trust him again. She probably thought he was some 'playboy'. He just didn't want to lose Lily.

With a gasp, James realized what he had just thought. Why was he worrying if she trusted him? And why did he care about what she thought of him? Why did he care if he lost Lily? And why did he actually want her to fall for him? Could it be true that HE was falling for Lily Evans, the Green Eyed Monster?

James Potter was beginning to fall for the Green Eyed Monster.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next morning, Lily awoke relatively early. She dressed quickly, and pulled her long red hair into a bun. It was a long time before breakfast. She decided to go on a sunrise jog around the grounds and around the lake.

Lily always used this time to get perspective on life. She jogged faster and faster as she thought about James Potter. She was feeling guilty about everything she's done to him. He was just trying to be nice. She should've given him a chance. And yesterday, with this kiss. No, she couldn't fall in love. She couldn't. She would not fall for James Potter. Her mind firmly set, she decided to talk to James, and end things, during breakfast.

Lily entered the Great Hall, intent on finding James. However, he was nowhere to be found. Lily did see Remus Lupin though, sitting with Peter Pettigrew. Remus was nice, but Lily never truly understood why Peter was in their group. Shrugging, she went to talk to Remus.

"Hullo," she said cheerfully, sitting down beside Remus.

"G'Morning Lily," Remus said politely. Peter blurted out a greeting through a mouth full of chewed food. Smiling slightly at Peter, Lily turned her attention back to Remus.

Lily decided to be somewhat tactful. "How'd you do on that Defense test?" she asked.

Smiling, Remus told her that he had received a 98.

"That's great," Lily said enthusiastically. "I was wondering if you knew where James was. He borrowed my Defense notes that we need to study for the next test."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure he said he had to go to the library. You should try checking there."

"I will," Lily said happily. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing," Remus answered. "I'll see you in Charms."

Lily hurried off to the library, hoping to find James quickly. He wasn't sitting at one of the tables, so she decided to check the shelves. He might be looking for a book. As Lily came closer to the back, she thought she heard his voice. Edging closer, she peered between two books, watching James.

He was standing with Vanessa McKinnon. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Vanessa wrapped her arms around James and kissed him, Lily got the picture. Lily turned away, shocked, and walked slowly out of the library. However, James must have noticed her because he ran over. "Lily!" he shouted.

Lily turned around, with a faint smile. "Hullo James. Having fun with Vanessa?"

James' eyes were wide with guilt. "Lily! It's not what you think…"

"I'm sure," Lily answered wryly. "I'm happy for you. I just wanted to come over and apologize for everything."

James' eyes flashed with a brief thought of hope. "Lily!"

"I also wanted to let you know that yesterday was a mistake. And things can't continue like that. It meant nothing. I hope you and Vanessa are very happy together this week," Lily said. "I have to go find Ella. I was supposed to meet her here, but I guess she is waiting for me in the Great Hall."

"But Lily!" James' voice hid a sign of urgency.

"But nothing. I have to go." Lily turned around, and walked out of the library. She didn't like James, but she didn't think that he would move on so quickly. And with Vanessa McKinnon, of all people. Lily did not like James. Not at all. Lily would never fall in love. She couldn't. She just couldn't…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James slowly returned to Vanessa. "Look," he said, looking at his feet. "I told you. It's over. I'm sorry."

Vanessa smiled wryly at him. "Trust me, James. You will be sorry. Years from now, you will understand what you lost. And you'll be sorry. Heck, you might realize it in days…" she added mysteriously. Vanessa then turned, and walked out of the library, leaving James wondering how girls walked like that. Sighing, he followed.

He didn't have a chance with Vanessa, obviously. And now, he would surely lose the bet. How could Lily ever fall for him, after catching Vanessa trying to 'convince' him to not give up on their 'relationship'? How could she ever trust him? It didn't matter. He had lost Lily, probably for good. Once again, James had messed everything up.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Ooh. A conflict! Little bit of romance, but don't worry all you people who like mean Lily, because she's back in the next chapter. Also, James and Sirius are going to have a strain on their friendship, namely Ella. It's the Christmas holidays, and not everyone is merry, but Professor Dumbledore's scheme is sure to help. Sorry this took a while to get up. I was having problems with ff.net, and then yesterday, I kept having power failures (seriously!) I would get on the computer, and just get on line, and then all the lights would flicker, and the power would go off, and come back on ten seconds later. It kept doing that every three minutes too! Anyway, I am going away on vacation (with no access to a computer) so I will hopefully write another chapter or two while I'm away, and type and post the day I get back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	8. Apology

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 8: Apology 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The crescent moon reflected on the water, giving the water a silver appearance. It had rained earlier, so dew collected on the grass, patiently waiting to sparkle in the morning sun. James Potter sat by the lake with Remus Lupin. James threw pebbles across the water, while he told his friend about the predicament he had gotten himself into this time. Remus lent him a patient ear, not speaking until James had finished.

"I don't know what to tell you, Prongs, except to apologize to Lily and explain what happened," Remus said softly, as he too threw a rock. "Just as long as you don't go and try to be charming and chivalrous while you do it. Be humble, and have the decency to look like you actually are sorry. Chances are though, Lily won't forgive you outright. She's not like that... Lily is the type of person who will give anyone her trust, until they lose it. And you've lost it. So, you have to earn it back."

James sighed. "That is not going to be easy," he said honestly, as he threw another rock. It skipped the water eight times before it disappeared. "Moony, why are you telling me this anyway? I thought you didn't believe in the manipulation of human emotions."

Remus' pale eyes penetrating James' eyes. "James, she isn't going to fall for you or trust you because you apologize. Not in the slightest..."

"Then why apologize?" James moaned, more to himself than to Remus. His friend, however, took this as a question and chose to answer it.

"Because even if winning the stupid bet isn't in the picture for you, Lily still deserves an apology. You hurt her, even if you don't see it. You made her feel worthless -- you went around chasing her for the better part of the past three months, and then you run off with Vanessa the day after you two kiss. Explain to her that you understand there will be nothing between you, and you just want to apologize for what a stuck-up prat you've been, and hopefully put it behind you." Remus took his turn of throwing a rock. His skipped only three times, but went farther than James' rock.

The rock in James' hand flew over the water, skipping ten times. "Will that make her fall for me?" He was aware of Remus sitting up, and looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked. Remus turned away, trying to hide the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "What?" James repeated.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something that has been nagging me for the past few weeks. It's late, so if you are no longer in dire need of my advice, I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Prongs." Remus threw one last rock before turning toward the castle, leaving James alone to plan his apology.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily was finally done with James Potter. He had forgotten her, and now he had Vanessa, and next week he would have June, and the week after that he would have Alice. She was done with him, and now she could go on with her life. She could work hard and get top marks, and get a job in the Ministry once she graduated. She could wait for her Prince Charming to come. She was done with James. In fact, she had never started with James.

__

Then why do I feel like I was betrayed?

Frowning, Lily pushed that thought to the back of her mind. But it was still there. She forced herself to ignore it. She thought about Ella. Her friend was now seeing a Hufflepuff by the name of David Oliver. Lily knew that Ella's heart wasn't into it. She was just trying to prove to Sirius -- who was now dating Vanessa McKinnon -- that she could live without him. Sirius was dating Vanessa to prove that he could live without Ella. It was a vicious cycle, but a cycle nonetheless.

The red-haired Gryffindor was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed when she ran into someone. Or something, rather.

"What do you want, James?" she asked exasperatedly, when he wouldn't move. James gave her a small smile, but his eyes did not meet it. His eyes held a hint of sadness.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said. Lily felt her heart flutter for a beat, but she ignored it.

"First of all, I don't have any time. I'm on a schedule, you know," Lily said, looking at her watch. She was already thirty seconds late for meeting Ella. Not that Ella would be there... Ella was always five minutes late.

James bit his lip, as if trying to hold back what he really wanted to say. Lily narrowed her eyes as he smiled softly once again. "It will just take a moment," he said.

Taking a deep breath, Lily said crisply, "I have nothing to say to you."

"I have something to say to you though," James said. Then, his eyes pleading, he added, "Please. Just a moment..."

Lily looked into James' eyes without blinking. "Then speak," she said coldly.

The black-haired Gryffindor bit his lip again -- Lily supposed he did it when he wasn't sure what to say -- and began. "I... I just wanted to... to apologize," he said, as if it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. "I was a prat. And I was hoping that we could be friends."

"Friends?" Lily questioned, trying to not burst out laughing. She saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Preferably friends who snog each other in their spare time," he said smoothly, arching his eyebrow toward the ceiling. James noticed, in satisfaction, that Lily was fighting a blush.

Green eyes narrowed. "You will never change, will you James Potter..." she said, not quite phrasing it as a question. "You have no need to apologize to me."

James looked down, not wanting to meet those green eyes. "I hurt you," he said simply.

James was surprised to hear a sort of laughter-like sound mixed with a sigh come from Lily. "James," she said, "you never hurt me. Bad marks hurt me. Obnoxious prefects don't. You did nothing that I didn't expect."

"You expected to find Vanessa and I in the library?" James asked, not quite believing that.

Lily found herself biting her own lip, trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say so that it didn't sound rude or mean. "You're afraid of commitment, James. That's why you keep running from girl to girl. It's not just you though. Sirius is the same way. And the girls of Hogwarts are mad to let you two keep doing it. But I won't. James, I am late for dinner, so if you'll excuse me..." she pushed past James, politely, and continued on her way. James stood there, trying to comprehend what she said. He had commitment phobia? No way! He just liked variety. That's all. Variety. Nothing more.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The sound of a clanging goblet echoed throughout the Great Hall. "May I have your attention," Professor Dumbledore, the wise wizard with white hair, called out. Once he was met with complete silence, he continued on.

"The winter holidays are quickly approaching, and you all don't seem festive at all this year. Why, only two Christmas pranks have been performed so far. I'm shocked!" he said merrily. "Which is why the staff and myself began talks to bring some festivity to you. This year at Hogwarts, we are going to have Secret Santas!"

Several happy exclamations came up from around the room, but most remained silent. James himself was silent. _Secret Santas? What was that?_

"Every person shall come up here tonight, and put the Sorting Hat on their heads. The Sorting Hat shall give you a name of a fellow student at Hogwarts, and their year and house. What you are to do is get them a present. It doesn't have to be anything expensive, but it cannot be harmful," he added, looking at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "You are to give them the present, without them knowing it was you. Hence the title _SECRET_ Santas. Are there any questions?"

A second year Hufflepuff raised her hand. "How are we supposed to get gifts?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Professor Dumbledore said. "For the third year and up, there will be a Hogsmeade weekend for you. However, the younger years are not permitted to be in Hogsmeade. We will be giving you catalogues from each store there, or you can always ask an older student to pick something up for you. Also, before I forget, there is to be no switching Santas. Now, you may continue with dinner."

Food appeared on the tables. James found himself stuffing all that he could into his mouth. Trying to apologize sure works up an appetite!

After dinner, Professor McGonagall began to call out names. James watched as people went up, looking for a hint of who had him. No one looked in his direction though. He watched Lily go up, and saw a hint of surprise. She wasn't expecting who she got. James walked up to the stool when his name was called, and put on the hat. "Ella Reichman, Gryffindor, Fifth Year," the hat said. James was surprised, but walked to his seat without glancing at Ella. He then had a marvelous idea. He got down on the floor, and crawled over to where Ella was sitting across from Lily.

"Ella!" he muttered, "don't turn around! I need to talk to you later. Meet me in the common room at twelve."

Ella nodded, and pretended to be laughing at one of the Headboy's jokes. James smiled, and crawled back to his seat.

After dinner, he walked with Remus, Peter, and Sirius to one of the secret rooms they found. Sirius had requested this meeting because they had to plan a Christmas prank. After a few minutes of deliberation, they agreed on two -- one on the Slytherins, and one on the rest of the school. They then proceeded onto the Gryffindor Common Room. It was 11:42.

"You all go ahead up," James said, yawning. "I have to check something out. I'll be up there in a little bit."

"Would this have anything to do with Lily?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

James smiled. "Er... perhaps?" Sirius just rolled his eyes and followed Remus up the stairs. James sat in the shadows. Fifteen minutes later, he saw a petite figure creeping down the Girls' Staircase. "Ella," he said, "over by the bookshelves."

Ella walked toward him. James was interested to know what sort of pajamas she wore. She wore silk pants and a silk tank top. He knew that Lily wore flannel.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ella asked good-naturedly, "that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep for?"

Chuckling, James said, "What would a lady as beautiful as yourself need beauty sleep for?" Ella narrowed her eyes.

"Now, I know that you want something. Spill." Ella crossed her arms, and looked rather threatening. James found himself gulping, and instinctively taking a step backward, away from her.

"I need a favor," he said.

Ella's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. "A favor?"

"Lily. Christmas. Present," he said, gulping in between each word. In the faint moonlight, he saw Ella smile slightly, so he relaxed slightly.

"I'll help you. But couldn't you wait until the Hogsmeade weekend to ask me?"

James relaxed a lot more. "Well, I would if we were going to go on the Hogsmeade weekend, but..."

Ella held up her hand, stopping him. "What do you mean by 'if we were going.' We are. There's no other time."

Gulping, James noticed that Ella looked threatening once again. Maybe it was just the shadows, but he was still nervous. He forced himself to brush that away, and appear to be confident. "What if I told you," he said, noting that his voice did not break once, "that I know a way to get into Hogsmeade whenever I want. Without getting caught."

"I would say..." Ella paused to think, "I knew it! How else could you have so much butterbeer and pranks from Zonko's? So, when do you want to go?"

James said, "I was hoping we could go on Friday. That way, we wouldn't really be missed. Lily will think that you're off with some guy, and she'll think I'm off with some girl. That's what everyone will think..."

She interrupted him. "Do you think I should end things with David then?"

"Why would you end things with him?" James asked in surprise. From the way that he heard Ella and Lily talking about it in Charms, he assumed that Ella and David Oliver were in love.

Ella frowned. "Well, I was planning on ending things with him soon. He's just not my type. He's too... Hufflepuff for me, I guess. Besides, I could never marry him. I hate the way 'Ella Oliver' sounds. Bleugh! No, definitely ending things with him..."

James pondered this. "Yeah, that would probably be better. That way, you could be out with any guy."

"All right. Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. Good night James."

"Good night Ella," James said warmly. When she reached the staircase, he said, "Ella?"

Ella turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks," James said, smiling.

Ella rolled her eyes, and continued up the stairs. James grinned, before going up the Boys Staircase. He walked into the dormitory, and wasn't surprised to find everyone asleep already. He took a sock, stuffed it in Sirius' mouth to hopefully muffle his snoring, and climbed into bed, after taking off his robe. He turned off the light, and turned off to sleep.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Oh my gosh, I was so happy when I read all them. I hope you all like this chapter. So, in the next chapter, James goes shopping with Ella, Lily gets a love note from a 'Secret Admirer', and Vanessa wants to go for a ride on Sirius' motor bike. We'll also see the beginning of the Winter Holidays, which will prove to be interesting in Lily and James' case.

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com

P.S. _All right, I had a problem with my contest before. The winner hasn't gotten back to me, and it's been almost a month. So I've decided to redo the contest. If the original winner gets back to me, she'll still get her cameo, but here is an opportunity for someone else. The eighteenth person to review will get a cameo, just because I like the number eighteen. If you win, I will email you with the information I need, and you just have to fill it out and send it back to me. Good luck to everyone!_


	9. A Mysterious Christmas

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 9: A Mysterious Christmas 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Friday came rather quickly, and James soon found himself standing outside the Fifth Year Girls' Dormitory, waiting as Ella carefully applied mascara.

"Will you hurry up?" James said, as he looked over his shoulder. He expected Lily to come up the stairs at any second, wondering why James was with Ella in the dormitory. Technically, he was in the doorway of the dormitory, but still... there would be too many questions.

Ella frowned, as she began to apply mascara to her left eye. "James, you always have to look your best. You never know who will be watching..."

"Hopefully no one will be watching, since we are **_illegally_** going to Hogsmeade. Now, can we go before we get caught?" James gazed over his shoulder once again, clearly paranoid.

His accomplice sighed, and put down her mascara. "Fine. As long as you know that I'm not happy." Ella took the moment to gaze at her reflection once again. James saw her frown, and begin to reach for her mascara wand. He grabbed her arm, and dragged Ella down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he paused, making sure the coast was clear. A few First and Second Years were sitting by the fire, playing Exploding Snap, but there was no one else. Most people were out on 'dates'.

James dragged Ella all the way out of the Common Room, down the stairs, and down several corridors until they reached the statue of the humped witch. "Dissendium," he whispered, tapping the statue. It swung open, revealing a small passageway.

"Ew..." Ella said distastefully, as she examined the walls. "There's slime."

He rolled his eyes, dragging Ella forward. However, Ella brushed off his grip. James frowned, wondering how he could make Ella go faster. "There's also giant spiders, so I suggest we hurry."

That did the trick. Ella quickened her pace, and ran to the end of the tunnel, where they found stone steps. They began to climb in the dark, trying not to trip over themselves or each other. After climbing what seemed like five hundred steps, James heard a thud, and heard Ella groan.

"I think I hit something," she said.

James rapped on the ceiling. "That's the trapdoor. Help me push it up." Together, they managed to push the heavy door up. James put his hand on Ella shoulder to tell her to stay still, and he crept forward. He emerged in the basement of Honeydukes. He looked around before reaching out to grab Ella's hand. "No one's around. Come on, before someone comes."

Ella stepped into the basement. "It's always 'Hurry, Ella. Go faster, Ella. You're too slow, Ella'," she said in a voice, mimicking James' voice.

"Well," James said, "if you would do what I said..."

"James Potter, you shut your mouth right now before I make you wish you had!" Ella put her hands on her hips, and gazed defiantly at James. Although she was a full head shorter than him, she gave the appearance of looming over the tall Gryffindor. James turned, not saying a word, and led her into the store. They looked around for a few moments, to not look suspicious, and left.

It was snowing outside. Ella pulled her hood on, and James followed suit. "Where to first?" he asked.

Ella said, "Do you have any idea of what you want to get for Lily?"

He frowned. "That's your job," he said. "You know Lily best. So you know what she likes..."

Sighing exasperatedly, Ella looked around at the different shops. She sighed once more, turning back to James. "Do you at least have a price limit?"

"The sky is the limit," James said, shaking his pockets. Ella could hear the coins clanging together. "I have plenty of money."

Ella began to walk into a shop. James didn't even pause to see what store it was. He was quite embarrassed to find that it was a lingerie store. "Ella!" he hissed. "I am not going to get Lily a lacy black bra enchanted to make her chest bigger!"

She reached out, grabbing his arm. "Of course not," Ella said, "this is just a shortcut." She led him out the back of the store, into another street. "Here is where we want to be."

Ella dragged him into a store filled with glass trinkets. James looked around, but knew that he would not get anything for Lily in there. In the next store, there were stuffed animals. Ella found a teddy bear that she said Lily and her both liked, but James waved it off. He didn't want to get Lily a stuffed animal. He wanted to get her something special. When Ella went to look in the back of the store, however, James sneaked over to the counter and bought the teddy bear for Ella. He also paid to have it wrapped and delivered on Christmas.

The next store was a jewelry store. Ella tried to talk James into buy Lily some earrings to match her crystal Lily necklace, but he found something he liked better. He knew that Lily would love it too. She would definitely fall for him. "That way, I win the bet," he told himself.

He also chose to have it professionally wrapped (James had no gift-wrapping ability), and have it delivered on Christmas. Smiling, he followed Ella to the Three Broomsticks, where they each got a butterbeer.

He had found the perfect present for Lily. She would have to fall for him now. She had to...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Vanessa McKinnon was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was also manipulative and conniving. Everyone else knew that. However, she always managed to get what she wanted.

"Sirius?" she said in her sexy-soft voice, as she straddled Sirius' lap. She had chosen to wear a designer robe that day, that had slits, so that pieces of her robe rested gracefully on the ground, exposing her legs.

Sirius smiled, looking at her with his penetrating eyes. "Yes, love?"

"I'm bored. Why don't we go for a ride?"

Sirius straightened, but Vanessa stayed on his lap. "No," he said quickly, "I'm fine right here."

Vanessa pouted, making Sirius' heart melt. She put her arms around Sirius' neck, and gave Sirius one of her best puppy dog looks. "Please?"

The black-haired Gryffindor forced himself to look away. "No, Vanessa."

The girl would not give up though. She tilted her head, and leaned to whisper in Sirius' ear. Her wavy, long brown hair cascaded down onto Sirius' shoulders. "But you let that awful Ella girl..." she pouted into his ear.

"We can have a lot more fun here," Sirius said, as Vanessa leaned back. She did not look happy.

Vanessa said, "Do you still have feelings for Ella Reichman, Sirius?" She gazed inquisitively at him.

Sirius reached behind his neck, taking Vanessa's hands. He held them in front of him, gazing at her. "It is over between me and Ella. It's over, and that's all there is to it."

The brown-eyed beauty gazed adoringly at Sirius. "Well, as long as it's over," she said, in her sultry voice. "Maybe we can go for a ride tomorrow," she suggested, like she had every day for the past week.

"Possibly," Sirius answered, just like he had every day for the past week.

Vanessa leaned forward to kiss Sirius. "I love you Sirius," she said when she came up for air.

"I love..." Sirius said, while Vanessa wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. He didn't love Vanessa. In fact, he had never told her that he loved her. He would always begin, and she would kiss him.

As Sirius drowned in Vanessa's sultry kisses, he finished what he wanted to say, in his mind.

'Ella'.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Christmas finally dawned upon Hogwarts. Lily was in bliss. Ella had stayed with her, and they were the only Gryffindors there. She had three glorious Potter-free weeks. It was heaven.

When Lily woke up, she drew upon the blinds, and was ecstatic to see snowflakes drifting gracefully to the ground. She squealed, and jumped onto Ella's bed. On top of Ella, to be specific.

"Lily!" Ella screamed.

Lily jumped onto her feet, and began to jump on Ella's bed. She grabbed onto the canopy, pulling down one of the lengths of crimson fabric. "It's snowing!" Lily said, as she continued jumping. She began to jump a sort of dance, spinning in circles. "It's Christmas, and it's snowing!"

Her best friend laughed, as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed onto a canopy length, and began to mimick Lily's movements. "It's snowing!" Ella shouted, laughing.

Once the girls tired, they collapsed on Ella's bed, taking deep breaths. Ella grinned. "I am so glad that you dropped your 'Perfect' attitude for the holidays," she said.

Lily shrugged. "There's no one here to be perfect around. And besides, it's Christmas! This is the one day a year you'll see me like this. And you had better not tell anyone!"

"I won't!" Ella said, through her laughter. "Promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Lily asked.

"Pinky promise," Ella said, as they linked pinkies. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, then it's time to open our presents!"

Lily nearly fell off the bed. "Presents? Oh, I almost completely forgot!" She darted out the door, down to the Common Room, where they had transfigured a quill to become a Christmas tree. Their Christmas tree sat in the center of the room, in all of its splendor. They had decorated it the night before.

Ella followed her, and she plopped down beside the tree. A rather large pile of presents was gathered around it.

"This one is from my mother," Lily said, as she opened the first box. Inside was a beautiful creme sweater.

Ella grinned. "Well, this one is from my parents," she said, as she unwrapped her first present. Inside was a new lilac dress robe.

The girls continued on like this, until Lily had four presents left, and Ella had two. "This is from my 'Secret Santa'!" Lily said, as she opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet. Lily was amazed to find that the charms could move, and looked life-like.

"This is from my Secret Santa!" Ella said, ripping the paper. Inside was the cutest teddy bear she ever saw.

"You got our teddy bear!" Lily said, smiling.

"Yeah," Ella said, gazing at the ceiling. "Isn't that a coincidence..."

"What?" Lily asked, as she shook one of her presents. There was no tag to say who it was from.

Ella snapped back to reality. "Oh, nothing. So, what else did you get?"

Lily opened the box, and found crystal lily earrings. A note also fell out. "Listen to this Ella! _'Dear Lily. I saw these, and they instantly reminded me of you. But in my opinion, they pale in comparison to you. However, I sincerely hope that you like them. I also hope that you have a Merry Christmas. I'll be in touch. Love, your Secret Admirer'_. Secret Admirer? Ella! I have a Secret Admirer!"

"That's great, Lil," Ella said. "But you still have two more presents, one of them being mine..."

She looked surprised. "Oh, I do!" She opened the other box first. Inside, there was another box. She opened it, and gingerly lifted another box out of it. "Oh my gosh, Ella. Look at this."

The box Lily had pulled out was made of crystal. However, there were also flowers, made of emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and sapphires, encrusted on it. Lily gently stroked the top of the box, where her name was engraved.

"Lily," Ella breathed, "that's incredible. Who sent it to you?"

Searching through the wrapping paper and the boxes, Lily couldn't find a tag. "I don't know. Who would spend so much on me?"

Ella said, "I don't know," holding the box up to the light, "but if you find him, don't ever let him go... Or if you ever consider doing so, give him my name! Lily, it's real. Everything on it is real. This box is worth a fortune!"

"Well, time to open our last gifts," Lily said uneasily, carefully putting the crystal box down. She unwrapped Ella's gift to her, and laughed when she saw her gift. It was a picture of them, soaking wet, in front of the lake. It was a magical picture, so they moved around, diving into the lake, and waving, and splashing each other.

Ella laughed when she saw what Lily got her. It was the exact same thing. "Well," she said, "you know what they say..."

"Great minds think alike," Lily said, laughing.

Her best friend grinned mischievously. "As do not-so-great minds," she finished. "And if you're thinking what I'm thinking right now, I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"How'd you know I was thinking of food?" Lily asked, in surprise.

Ella just laughed, as she pushed all of her gifts to the side. "I also know that you're going to have to meet me there, since you want to put everything in its rightful place..."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Ella.

Snorting, Ella managed to choke out, "Mature, aren't you?" before running out of the Common Room. Lily gathered up some of her presents, and trudged up to her room. She put the stuff away quickly, and came back down. All that was left was the bracelet, the earrings, and the box. 

Lily wondered who her Secret Santa was. She also wondered who her Secret Admirer was. But most of all, Lily wondered who had sent her the crystal box. Lily put the three gifts on her bedside table, before going to the Great Hall to meet Ella. However much she tried, though, Lily could not get her questions out of her mind.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: So, in the next chapter, Lily gets another present from her Secret Admirer, Sirius and Vanessa have a talk, James gets on Lily's last nerve, and much more. So tune in for the tenth chapter of 'Green Eyed Monster'. I won't be able to update in the next week, because I'm going to North Carolina, but I will update once a day as soon as I get back, if all goes according to plan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! And remember, the eighteenth person gets a cameo, so make sure you review!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	10. A Pool of Green

A/N: Guess what everyone! I've found my muse. I finally know exactly where this story is going, and I am so happy! So, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My teachers are ridiculously evil. I come home from school, and do homework until 10:30 - 11:00. So, I will write on Saturdays, and post either on Saturday or Sundays from now on. Well, in this chapter, the plot thickens. The Secret Admirer begins to come into the picture, and James and Lily had an argument. Here is the tenth installment:

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 10: A Pool of Green 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Over a period of the next two weeks, Lily and Ella had constant pillow fights, snowball fights, and food fights. Ella was personally relieved that Lily wasn't trying to be Ms. Perfect. She loved Lily, as best friends do, but she loved Lily a little more when she let down all the guards she had put up.

Ella had just been exploring Hogwarts, looking for secret passageways. Lily had refused to participate in such an activity, saying that it was illegal. Ella just rolled her eyes, and told Lily that she would meet her in the Great Hall for dinner. 'I wonder what Lily would say if she found out that I went to Hogsmeade with James,' Ella mused to herself. Lily would probably answer, "James is a poor influence on any person, especially those few who breathe." 

Ella chuckled. Even if Lily didn't know it, she was softening up toward James. Before Christmas, she would have called him a prat, or a pig, and insulted him in more than twenty ways in one breath. But that was before her 'Secret Admirer'. Wondering whom the Secret Admirer was, Ella turned the corner. It couldn't be James... he didn't get Lily earrings. But if it wasn't James, who was it? Ella felt a pang of jealously pulse through her for a moment. How many people were in love with Lily? Ella only really loved one person, but he wasn't hers.

Lily's head flashed up as soon as she heard the doors open, and she bolted toward Ella ecstatically, waving a box in her hand. "Ella!" she shouted. Lily reached Ella, and flung her arms around her, spinning around. Ella hugged her back uncertainly, wondering what was going on with Lily. Lily very rarely showed this type of emotion. She rarely showed any time of emotion, other than satisfaction. When she finally released Ella from her death grip, Ella noticed what Lily was holding in her hand.

"A box?" Ella asked. "You're excited about a box? Gosh, if I would have known that, I would have gotten you a box for Christmas."

Rolling her eyes, Lily answered, "No, you prat. It's not the box, but what's inside the box. It's another present from my Secret Admirer!"

Ella forced herself to smile. "Another present? This fellow must be in love. Most guys don't even like to get their girlfriends presents for Christmas."

"I haven't opened it," Lily babbled on, "I wanted to wait for you. But I read the note. Oh, Ella! It is so romantic! This guy... gosh..." her voice trailed off, as she reread the note in her hand. Her eyes shined with an excitement. "It's just like the fairy tales!" Lily grabbed Ella's hand, and led her to the one table stationed in the middle of the room. The professors would be arriving shortly for dinner.

"Well," Ella said, questionably, as Lily's eyes glazed over once again.

Lily smiled. "My dearest Love. I had the strangest dream last night. I was swimming in a pool of green. I then realized that they were your eyes. But it wasn't that strange, now that I think of it. Every time I look at you, I am swimming in that pool. I anxiously await the next time I float in green... Your Secret Admirer."

Ella read the note once again, over Lily's shoulder. "Wow," she breathed. So, James had some competition. He would not be happy to hear that. She would have to tell James, of course. "Wow..." she said, rather speechless. She found herself thinking of Sirius. Why couldn't Sirius write that for her? Except that he was dating Vanessa McKinnon. True, their relationship would be over by the time they returned to Hogwarts, but that didn't make anything better for her. Sirius never dated a girl twice. Ella shook her head, refusing to think any more of Sirius. "That's serious stuff, Lil."

"It's romantic," Lily said, her voice whimsical. "Utterly and truly romantic. Who can he be, Ella?"

"Well, what'd he get you?" Ella asked, shaking her friend out of her romantic reverie. Lily smiled what Ella chose to interpret as a dopey smile, as she gently set the box down. The box was a plain, creme box that was tied up in a transparent red ribbon.

She gently untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was a clear crystal sphere. There was another note inside. "This is a Quaerobrall. In times of great conflict, it will show you what you truly want and need. To use it, you gently touch the tip of your wand to the Quaerobrall, and you say, 'Desiderium'. I thought that it may be of use to you," Lily read the note.

Ella squealed. "He got you a Quaerobrall! Those just came out a few weeks ago! They're a fortune!"

Lily gently lifted the Quaerobrall out of the box. A swirl of white smoke, with a faint tinge of green, appeared in it. "It is supposed to do that?" Lily asked Ella nervously.

Nodding her head vigorously, Ella answered, "Yes. The base colour is white. As it turns green, it means that you want something. But if it turns red, it means that you don't. You can't use it until it is a dark green colour."

"Well," Lily said, "I sort of want something, I guess. But what?"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James pushed his trunk toward the side of his bed. He liked it over on the side, not where it was put at the foot. However, the trunk refused to budge. As hard as he pushed, it wouldn't move.

Remus was sitting on his bed, watching in interest. He had transfigured a tub of what he called 'popcorn' a good twenty or so minutes ago. James glared angrily at him, as if it was Remus' fault, and pushed harder. Remus popped the last kernel into his mouth, and made the tub disappear. "I've watched enough," he said, grinning slyly, "It has been interesting..."

The black-haired Gryffindor straightened up, glaring at his friend. "Well, thanks Moony," he said, sarcastically. "I believe so too."

Grinning, Remus pulled out his wand. James groaned, upset he had not thought of magic. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, and directed the trunk several feet, setting it down next to the bed.

"Thanks, Moony." James wiped the sweat off from his forehead. At least it had been Remus there. If Sirius was there instead, he would have watched for a good hour, laughing his head off the whole time. And he wouldn't let James forget it. Moony was considerably more sympathetic.

"So, Prongs. How is the **'Operation: Get Lily to Fall for James BEFORE the End of the Year in Order to Win the Bet'** situation going?" he asked.

James answered, "I prefer to think of it as the **'Operation: Beat the Socks off Sirius'** situation. I got her a present for Christmas. Funny she didn't mention it tonight at dinner..."

The sandy-haired boy looked up curiously. "Did she know it was from you?" he questioned, as he neatly folded his robe and put in a drawer.

"Well, I put a no... no!" James said, his eyes widening.

Remus sighed. "Don't tell me that you forgot to put a tag or note with the gift..." James remained silent. "Well?"

Grinning sheepishly, James answered, "You told me not to tell..." He was holding a piece of parchment in his hands, looking down at it stupidly.

"Prongs! Look," Remus said, taking a deep breath, "why don't you just tell her that you got her whatever you got her?"

James snorted. "Like that would work!" he said. "She would never believe me. It's too late... I have to talk to Ella. To find out what happened." Saying a quick goodbye to his friend, he ran toward the Girls' Dormitory. He threw open the door to a room of squealing girls.

"James!" Natalie Jenson squeaked, as she covered herself with a robe. "Get out!"

Now, Lily wasn't there, and James couldn't help himself. "Hello, ladies," he said as suavely as he could. "You are all looking rather good tonight..."

"James!" screamed the girls in the room all at once.

"All right, all right! Calm down! I just have to talk to Ella for a second. Privately..."

Ella frowned. "What do you want James. I'm sure that even someone as thick-headed as yourself can tell this is not a good time..."

"Please," James said, giving Ella his best puppy dog face. The one face that made girls fall over him. Even Natalie softened, even if she was dating Remus.

"Fine," she said. She allowed herself to be dragged by James to the Boys' Dormitory. He pulled her through the doorway and then through what Ella thought was a solid wall. "What?" Ella said, as she looked around. It was a medium-sized room, with plush red carpeting, and a red couch. There were a few chairs scattered around, and red lights hung from the ceiling. Ella sat on the couch, and looked through the wall, examining the Boys' Dormitory. "Explain," she said, her hands on her hips.

"We made it last year. Remus, our resident over-achiever, had taken a class on 'Magical Building', and we wanted to put that information he learned to use. No one knows that it's here. We usually have to take people here blind-folded."

Ella shrieked. "Ewww!" she said, standing up and backing away from the couch. "That I did not want to know..." She chose to stand in the middle of the room, away from the couch.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Now, what did Lily say about the gift I got her?"

"She doesn't know it's from you. James, only an idiot would forget to put a tag on a present. Especially when he wanted her to know it was from him. You are such an ignoramus!"

James was pacing the span of the room, looking just about ready to rip out his hair. "Did she like it?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Lily liked it a lot, but I think she likes the Quaerobrall more," Ella answered, "or perhaps the letters..."

"I didn't get her a Quaerobrall," he answered, not looking up, "or any letters."

Ella sighed. "You deserve to know. Lily has a Secret Admirer now. He got her earrings for Christmas, a Quaerobrall for no apparent reason, and wrote her a romantic letter."

James spun around, looking rather livid. "What?" he yelled, furious. "A Secret Admirer?"

"You have some competition now, Potter. Now, I have to sleep, since we have Potions first thing. I'll see you tomorrow, and keep you updated on the Secret Admirer."

Ella turned to leave, but James stepped in front of her. "Why are you helping me?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

"Well," Ella said thoughtfully, "I suppose that someone deserves true love," she said, before stepping past James, into the Dormitory. She said good night to Remus, and walked out of the room, wiping off the tear that ran down her cheek.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James was waiting for Lily the next morning, when she stepped into the Common Room. Sprawled in one of the plump red armchairs, he looked every bit as arrogant as she remembered him.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I trust your winter holidays were good?" Lily asked, forcing herself to be cordial. She was back to being perfect.

James leaped out of the chair, stepping in front of Lily. "So, I heard that you have a Secret Admirer," he said accusingly.

"So, that's what you needed Ella for last night," Lily thought aloud. She went to step past James, but he blocked her.

"I asked Ella about the Divination assignment. Remus didn't know, since he isn't taking Divination, and Sirius and Peter wouldn't know. She didn't mention anything about a Secret Admirer. Word travels other ways_, Ms. Evans_," he said pointedly.

Lily sighed. "Not that it is any of your business," she said, "but yes, I do."

"What is remarkable is that anyone would love you," he said. When he heard what he said, he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth.

Lily gazed icily at the Gryffindor towering over her. However, she gave off the impression that he was incredibly small. "You love me," she answered coldly.

He bit his lip. "What I meant was," he said, "that in order to love you, one must truly know you..."

Lily inconspicuously took her wand out of her robe pocket. James didn't notice. "You say that like you are the only person who knows me..." she said, her eyes fiery, her tone cold.

"No offense, Ms. Evans, but most people here know you as the 'Green Eyed Monster'," he said, staring at Lily defiantly.

"I'm the green eyed monster? If I were you, in which case I'm thankful I'm not, Mr. Potter, I would go look in a mirror. Now, if you have no further insults, I'll be going," she said, pushing past James. 

Lily had once again let her temper get the best of her. James rushed to the mirror to find that he was no longer James. He was a purple blob with one green eye in the middle of what he supposed was his forehead. He managed to get up the stairs and get his Invisibility Cloak over top of him. As he slid toward the Infirmary, he thought about Lily. Every time that it seemed like he moved one step toward her, he took two steps back. And he was already near the line...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I will update next weekend. We will see the inevitable breakup of Sirius and Vanessa, Ella's new boyfriend, another romantic letter from the Secret Admirer, and more conflicts between Lily and James. Who ever said love was easy? I want to thank everyone for reviewing too. You guys are the greatest! Until next time...

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	11. Broken and Mended

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing all right and aren't horribly mad at me. I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last post. In all honesty, I have not had the time to write. My teachers seem to think they're the only teachers assigning homework, so I have 4 - 5 hours of homework on any given night. But I will make an effort to post weekly, and if I can't do so, it will be every other week. 

So, before I begin, I want to personally apologize to every person I know that has read the story:

Letter Writers, Sierra Sitruc, Princess Hermione, Eveline, the Angelic Andria, sCHEm, Hermione 2, Clavel, Peppermint, Delphine, Kattis_black, slda822, Nirejseki, Mickey802, Jessica, Shits and Giggles, Seshat, Nasha L.T.M. Potter, CassieGurl, Chelsea, Abforth, Maja, bunny chan, Y. Kuant, mad mandy, G-Noodle, crazed spyromaniac, ellifi, sneef22, anonymus, Rocky Rouge, star queen, Daphne Black, LilyEvans, Rinoa, Allison, The Keeper of secrets, Stykes, jasminegurl, nicole, Quinn, Arctic-Aurora-Dragon, Bad Gurl, pixiewriter, Lethal, Slinkimalinki, moony, Shooting star, amy, abby, carebear777, kuro, Garnet, jadesfire, AngelsChains124, Noel, Ciara Moondagger, HEEHEE, Saphire, Eva, PrincessLesse, starr*, SAKURAnTOKYO, Jitterbelle, pixiewriter-legolas obsessed, LiannesLily, Alyx, Alexia, Lily's friendJess, ShortySC22, Unshed Tears, Knutte, shibbydragongirl, Guard Girl, Jess the Great, btownbabe, star queen, cute_puppy, myself, Ryah, Koneko, CuteSarah, Magical Mischief Maker no 5, porkypop, lilz, *^ ^*, friend, Mira White, bubs1911, Christa, DaeLily, peeple, x-woman, and Amelia Bedelia (AB!), all of the people who didn't leave their names, and all the people who didn't review but have been reading the series.

I am so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. Please forgive me! So, here is the next installment. Hopefully, it will appease you until at least Saturday. Okay, I've done enough rambling...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also, the poem that the Secret Admirer sends to Lily is called 'Perhaps' and it's by Eric Humberto Castillo. I just had to use it because it was so romantic, and it fit in perfectly (in my opinion).

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 11: Broken and Mended

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Vanessa," Sirius murmured, trying to push Vanessa off him. She threw her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. "Vanessa, no." He held her shoulders a good foot away from him. Vanessa bit her lower lip, her eyes downcast. 

Sirius had hoped she wouldn't look so pretty that night. Vanessa's long brown waves cascaded past her shoulder blades, and carried the scent of roses. Long, dark eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes. Her lips were full and red, and tasted like sugar. She was wearing the thinnest and most indecent robe she owned. Sirius also knew that she was wearing black lingerie under that sheer black robe.

"Yes, love?" she asked, in her musical voice. The hairs on the back of Sirius' neck tingled. No, he would not let her get to him.

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Sirius sighed. "These past two weeks have been fun. But that's it. Fun."

Vanessa's head tilted to the side, as she arched her eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean? Isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be? Fun?"

"That's not it. Yes, a relationship is supposed to be fun. But it's also supposed to be wise. And when you are in a perfect relationship, you know that it's right, because the other person makes you a better person. But this relationship is over. I am in love with someone else. And it's only taken me five bloody years to figure that out. There is only one girl in the world who I want to be with -- she's fun, and wise, and she can make me a better person whether I want to be one or not."

A tear made it's way down Vanessa's cheek. She looked beautiful, even when she was crying. "But Sirius, I can make you a better person, if you just give me a chance. I know. You're just stressed out. Why don't we go on a soothing motorcycle ride? It will give you some perspective." Vanessa tried to step closer to Sirius, but he held her back.

"No. I am in love with somebody else. I'm sorry, but it's true."

The tear disappeared as Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "I knew it. Well, let me tell you something. No one has ever broken up with Vanessa McKinnon, and no one ever will... it's over, Sirius Black, and it's your loss."

"Didn't James break up with you?" Sirius asked.

Vanessa smiled, although her eyes remained cold. "A common misconception. You are going to be miserable for the rest of your life, knowing that I ended things with you. Sorry. It's been fun, but it's over." She turned on her heel, and walked in that way that all women walk. Sirius couldn't help but watch. He then shook his head, and ran in the other direction. He had to talk to Ella.

He ran up the nearest staircase, and bolted down the corridor. He needed to talk to Ella, before he forgot what he was going to say.

Sirius froze as he turned the corner, standing near a staircase. Above him, two people were kissing, completely oblivious to the world around them. And Sirius would bet his life that he knew who the girl was. He felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach, shattering into a million pieces, as the couple broke apart. Ella.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ella broke apart from the kiss, gazing at David. She had broken his heart a few weeks ago, before Christmas, and he had never stopped loving her. At least that was what he had said. 

That night, David Oliver had waited for her outside the Gryffindor Common Room, for several hours. When someone had finally told her that he was out there, and she went out to see what he wanted, David jumped up. He looked rather flustered as he lowered to one knee, holding a single red rose out to her.

"I love you Ella Reichman," he said, calmly despite his red cheeks. "I had never stopped."

Ella gazed down at him. He looked like an angel sent from Heaven, in the faint light of the corridor. And he loved her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

At this question, David blushed ferociously. "Honestly?" Ella nodded. "Well, I thought that you were dating James. I didn't want to come between you two. When I found out that I was wrong, I rushed over here."

Speechless, Ella took a deep breath. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on, "Why would you think I was dating James?"

"Well, after you broke up with me, I was miserable. And I found out from someone that you went to Hogsmeade with James that week. What was I supposed to think?"

"I would never date James Potter," said Ella, shaking her head.

David stood up. "Do you want to go somewhere?" Before Ella had a chance to answer, he took her hand, and led her up to the North Tower. The top of the North Tower, to be exact.

A few First Years were standing in their fanciest dress robes, around the perimeter of the tower top. They all held musical instruments. At David's cue, they began to play.

"May I have this dance?" David asked charmingly, trying to unconsciously wipe the sweat from his palm.

Hiding a smile, Ella answered, "Yes. You may."

The two danced for hours. Ella found herself lost in the movements. David was a good dancer, and swept Ella away. At midnight, David thanked the First Years, and led Ella back inside the castle. When she commented on how sore her feet were, he carried her. Near the Gryffindor Common Room, David gently put Ella down. And he put his arms around Ella, drawing her near, and kissed her. Ella wrapped her arms around David, kissing him back --

Which brought her back to this moment. Ella broke apart from David, smiling at the look of adoration in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered gently, as she leaned forward and kissed him one more time. She turned away, noting the look on the Fat Lady's face, and entered the Common Room. Lily and Natalie were waiting for her, in their pajamas, sprawled in armchairs by the fire.

"Well, what happened?" Natalie squealed, as Ella took a seat with them. Ella explained everything, and described every step, feeling, and breath that she could remember. Lily was even caught up in it -- she told Ella that it sounded like a fairy tale.

Ella sighed. "I guess it does..."

"You don't sound that happy," Lily said, in concern.

Smiling faintly, Ella answered, "I am happy. I just wonder if I could be any happier..."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yawning, Ella rose slowly out of bed, stretching her arms above her head. Suddenly, a bolt of fire rushed toward her. Ella gasped as Lily bounded into her, knocking her onto the floor. Unfortunately for one party, the red flame landed on top of her. "Lily!" Ella shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Lily waved a piece of parchment around. "He wants to meet! He wants to meet! Ella, oh my gosh! What should I wear? What should I say? Should I get him a gift or something? Oh, Ella! You have to help me!" Lily managed to say this all in one breath. Ella didn't understand a word she had said.

"Oh, give me that," Ella muttered, grabbing the letter out of Lily's hands. Ella skimmed over the contents.

__

My dearest Lily,

I fall asleep with my only dream, a fantasy   
of hope that someday you will be with me...  
Perhaps if you could only see how much your  
love means to me...  
You will feel that my love for you is as big  
as the deep blue sea...  
Perhaps one day you will know just how I felt...   
That a look from you made my heart start to melt...  
Comparing the brightest star to your beautiful face...  
Will be indescribable since your smile  
cannot be replaced...  
I know my dreams seem so fake, but loving   
you will never be a mistake...  
So perhaps one day we will be together with   
a love so strong that will last us forever...

Meet me tonight in the library, when the clock strikes 11:00. I shall anxiously await your arrival.

"Isn't he romantic?" Lily asked, in a sickly-sweet voice. "He wrote me a poem."

Ella frowned. "Lils, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but he didn't write that poem. He borrowed it from Eric Humberto Castillo."

"But still," Lily continued on, in that breathless whisper. "I might be in love, Ella. I mean, this is the sort of thing that happens in stories -- romantic letters, rendezvous... oh Ella. You have to help me! What should I wear?"

Ella threw a wrinkled robe over her head. "Lily darling, I promise I'll help you later."

"What do you mean? Later? Ella!"

"Well," the brunette sniffed, "I figured that I wouldn't be of much help to you if I was in detention. I have Divination right now, and you should be on your way to Arithmancy, unless I'm mistaken."

Lily shrieked, "You're right!" as she flicked her wand. She was suddenly dressed and ready to go. "El, I think I'm losing my mind..." she continued in a much softer voice.

Grinning, Ella answered, "I'd agree, if you had a mind to begin with." She ducked the pillow Lily threw at her, and ducked out the doorway, in hot pursuit by a redhead with a wand.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Okay, I know this leaves you all with a lot of questions. But all will be answered, since this story is beginning to come to a close. We will finally meet the Secret Admirer, and James will of course butt in. Sirius will find another girl, while Ella continues on in lust. Remus and Peter will also be back, and taking part in a crazy scheme. Like I said, I am sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be posted this weekend.

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	12. Confessions

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 12: Confessions

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Gryffindor Common Room was noisy, and brimming with people. Taking in their latest Quidditch victory, the party was in full swing. James, who had scored the winning goal in the nick of time, was the center of attention. And he was loving it. Casey and Lacy, twin Fourth Years, were his 'escorts' of the evening. Sirius was spending time with Isabelle Watkins, a Sixth Year. She was rather short, with brown hair, bearing a striking resemblance to Ella. Ella was with her new boyfriend David. James thought he was rather wishy-washy and dull. Ella looked positively miserable at the moment.

__

David must be talking about his spoon collection, James thought. _James Potter, to the rescue._ He politely excused himself from his dates, and walking suavely over, while girls swooned over him. "Hullo Ella. How are you doing?"

"Perfect, James. And you?" Ella put on a bright face, while David looked thoughtfully at James.

"I'm doing all right. Speaking of perfect, where is the insatiable Ms. Evans on this fine evening?"

Ella frowned. "Well, she ran out of here a few minutes ago. When I asked her where she was going, she went close-mouthed." She took a sip of punch, and rolled her eyes as David rushed off to refill her already full cup. "He tries too hard," Ella explained. "He is a sweetheart, but I don't think this is going to work out..."

"Sorry about that, love," James said. "But are you sure that Lily didn't say where she was going?"

"She just said that she had to meet somebody. You'd think that her white knight had finally... oh boy."

"What? White knight? You don't meet that prat who's been giving her all those presents, do you?"

"James, if I were you, I'd bloody hurry to wherever she was, before things go downhill for you... who is Sirius with right now?"

"Isabelle Watkins, Sixth Year. Do you have any clue about where Lily rushed off to? Anything would help..."

Ella glared daggers as Isabelle. "You'd think she would go after someone her own age. And her hair... eurgh! A mass of split ends! Her nose is a bit too big... Don't even get me started on her bottom..."

"I thought you were over Sirius," James said, clearly confused.

"I am over him. In fact, I never was on him. I'm just saying, you know... oh, bloody hell James, you really know how to confuse a girl. But, I'd head toward the lake if I were you. A romantic setting if there ever was one. And quickly. You have to stop this thing from going through."

James bolted up, and ran a few steps. He then turned around, and looked at her. "Ella, why are you helping me do this?"

"Well, this might not be the fairy tale romance that Lily wants, but I can recognize true love when I see it. Now, hurry up!"

"Thanks Ella! I owe you!"

Ella smiled. "And I will never let you forget that," she said quietly to herself, and groaned as David rushed toward her, punch in hand. "Never." 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James jumped on top of the table in the center of the room. "Can I have your attention please?" he shouted. The common room silenced. "Will Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew please report to the Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory. I repeat, Remus and Peter, get your arses up to the Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory. Thanks!" 

He leaped down as the room buzzed with talk once again. James walked over to Casey and Lacy, and sadly informed them that he would have to cut their evening short, due to a business problem, before running up to the dormitory. Peter and Remus were waiting for him.

"Potter, what are you doing? I was having an important discussion with Natalie," Remus growled.

"Talking about the Defense assignment does not classify as an 'important discussion'. Now, to more serious matters. I need help."

Peter unwrapped a chocolate frog. "I've been telling him that for years," he said to Remus, who tried his best to hold back a chuckle.

"No, I'm serious...

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius interrupted, as he walked into the room. "I can't believe you, Potter. Calling those two clowns and not me..."

James smirked. "Black, you looked rather busy to me with Isabelle... trying to convince her that you weren't looking at Ella, right?"

Sirius began to say something, but Remus interrupted. "I do not have time to listen to the two of you argue and insult each other. Natalie is waiting for me. So, what do you want James?"

"I need a horse."

"Er... what?" Peter said.

"I... need... a... horse..." James said, breaking apart each word. "What do you not understand?"

"The why," Sirius answered. "Why do you need a horse?"

James frowned. "Do you think I have the time to explain? I need a horse, and pronto! Can't one of you prats transfigure one?"

"Do you have an animal?" Sirius asked.

"Why do I need an animal? You're going to transfigure one for me."

Remus cleared his throat. "Prongs, you git, you need an animal to transfigure into another animal. We haven't figured out how to transfigure inanimate objects into animals yet."

"Just try! Please!" James groveled, getting down to his knees. What can one say, he was desperate.

Moony rolled his eyes, and muttered an incantation. James sputtered in disbelief. "This? This is not a horse!" Remus had conjured him a broomstick with a stuffed horse head.

"That's the best I can do. Take it or leave it," Remus answered. "Now if that's all, I have someone waiting for me." He got up, and exited the room.

"As do I," Sirius said, following Remus' lead. He paused before exiting the room though. "Prongs, I think you're falling..." James glared daggers at his best friend.

"Aren't you leaving too?" James asked Peter, grumpily.

Peter took another bite of his chocolate frog. "I don't have anyone waiting for me," he answered.

"Well, Wormtail, I have to go. I have a bet to win..." James rode his horse off into the night.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The corridors were silent, without even a bare remnant of the students who had strode nosily through hours earlier. Faint pools of light were available, due to the torches that lined the hall. A quiet thud broke the silence, as Lily Evans took another step forward. Her silver prefect badge glittered when she stepped into the light, gleaming of perfection. Lily Evans was perfect. So, why was she creeping around after curfew?

Lily reached her destination, nervous anticipation pulsing through her. Her Secret Admirer would finally reveal himself. She pushed open the door to the library, and a cool, musty draft hit her. Walking around, Lily searched for any sign of him.

He wasn't in the Reference section, or in the miscellaneous section. He wasn't by the counter, or near the Restricted Area. He wasn't anywhere. For a moment, Lily worried that he wouldn't show up. But, he had to. After all he had told her, he had to.

Lily was standing to the side, watching the door, when another cool breeze hit her. The window was open. Curious. It wasn't opened earlier. Shrugging it off as absent-mindedness, Lily stepped forward to close the window. And she gasped, as she gazed outside.

A boy wearing silver mail was sitting on top of a majestic white horse. He was looking at her, she knew. "I am here, my love," he called out. Lily couldn't quite recognize his voice. "And we finally meet, after all." Steps suddenly appeared, leading down to her knight. Lily gingerly stepped on one, and once satisfied that it wouldn't collapse, walked gracefully down.

The knight took off his helmet. It was Severus Snape.

Lily hid her gasp fairly well. However, Severus still knew. "I know that you probably weren't expecting me..." he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I didn't know who to expect," Lily answered honestly. She didn't tell him that he was at the bottom of her suspect list.

"I've admired you from afar for years now. And I finally got the courage to confront you."

Lily looked down, a faint pink tinge creeping toward her cheeks. "Why now? What gave you the courage?"

"Well, 'someone who shall remain nameless' convinced me that the time was right. And now, I can only hope..." Severus never got the chance to finish his sentence, as a blurry shape tumbled toward them, through the air.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hullo Ella," Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Ella shrugged him off, ducking under him.

"Sirius," she snapped irritably, "do you mind? I'm looking for David." Internally, her heart fluttered, and she could feel a red tinge creeping through her cheeks. Hopefully, Sirius would mistake it for anger.

Sirius grinned his infamous 'Marauding Grin', the one that turned girls' legs to jelly. Ella refused to let him get to her though. "I just wanted to say hullo... is there a problem with that?"

"It is when you only talk to people when it benefits yourself..."

"Ella, Ella... that is not the case. I just wanted to check up on you..."

Ella turned toward him, all signs of embarrassment gone. Anger had replaced it. "Checking up on me?" she said, in a deathly whisper. Sirius found himself shrinking back from the five-foot beauty. "Sirius Black, I do not need you to check up on me. I am doing fine on my own. And if you ever 'check up on me again', I'll... I'll... I'll do something really horrible and painful to you..."

"You really do have a way with words," Sirius said charmingly. Isabelle came up, and took his arm. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," he said to Ella, winking, as he bowed in a medieval fashion. Putting his arm around Isabelle, Sirius walked away.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Potter! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus Snape growled, picking himself up off the ground. James hurried up after him. Sweating, he dropped to one knee in front of Lily, straddling his 'horse'.

"My... fair... maiden..." James panted, clearly out of breath. "Your... brave... knight... has... arrived..."

Lily looked at the both of them in horror. "You have to be kidding..." she muttered to herself. Then aloud, she said, "Mr. Potter, may I inquire as to what you are doing here?"

James stood up, shoving Severus out of the way. "I am here to ask your hand in... er... dating? Yes, that's right, dating..."

She glared at James, tears visible in her green eyes. "Are you mocking me James? What is this?" She picked up his 'horse', which he had dropped when he stood up.

"A horse, of course. Now, climb on behind me, and let us ride to the moon and beyond."

Lily took a step backward. Severus came, and stood behind her. He placed one hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You can't be serious," James said. "You are not going to date a Slytherin."

Lily just looked at James, silently shaking her head. Her eyes told all. "James..."

"I can't believe you," he said, standing up, as realization hit him. "I can't believe you. I worked for months, to try to become your friend. All this in hopes of someday dating you. and you are 'dumping' me, for Snape. A lousy Slytherin!"

"You don't love me, James. Yes, you wanted me. But you didn't love me. You don't know what love is. Someone with your level of maturity never could..."

James angrily said, "How could I know what love is if you never gave me the chance to love you! You've pushed me away from the start. I tried."

Gently pushing Lily behind him, Severus stepped forward. "You heard what she said Potter. She chose me. Now get lost..."

James looked hopefully at Lily once again. He then turned around, and rode off on his 'horse' toward the Quidditch Pitch. Lily mentally cursed herself once he had gone. It was all his fault that she was now stuck with Severus Snape. She was planning on turning him down gently, but James pushed her to say yes. James Potter managed to ruin her life in every which way.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	13. A Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot Interlude

A/N: Hey everybody. Okay, so I have had the worst computer luck in the past two weeks. My computer began to act funny around two weeks ago, not doing what I would tell it to do. Like, for example, it wouldn't save. Well, last week, it completely crashed. It turns out that I got a computer virus. So, in other words, I lost every bit of writing I have ever done. So, I have no clue what I had written for this chapter, and I have to re-write it. So, to appease you until then, here is a brief interlude. The next chapter should be up this weekend, with any luck. This is really a sneak-peak in a way, because I sort of like how this turned out, and I am going to expand on it. So, here it is:

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot Interlude

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Winter had passed, and Spring was in full bloom. February faded into March, and March into April. This fine April evening, our favorite Marauders (minus James) were discussing the somewhat-recent events, and making new bets of their own.

Remus laid back on the giant four-poster bed, as he popped a Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "So, how long do you reckon before James breaks up Lily and Snape?" he asked his companions. His less mature companion threw a fizzing whizbee at him.

"Are you joshing me? Lily never wants to as much look at James Potter ever again, let alone forgive him. Now, don't get me wrong. The breakup of Lily and Snape is inevitable. But she isn't going to come crawling to James like he expects." Sirius flipped over upside down, his upper-body over the bed. He looked at Remus, and finished, "Never in a thousand years." Sirius threw another fizzing whizbee, this time at Peter, who was propped on his pillows with a large assortment of candy before him.

Peter popped his eighteenth chocolate frog into his mouth. "I disagree," he said, chocolate smearing his lips. "Lily will forgive Prongs. She can't resist – you've seen how all the girls are with him. Yeah, a few of them get angry with him, and say that they never want to see him again. But when it comes down to it, they all come back in the end. James just has that effect…" He popped the thrown whizbee into his pig-like mouth.

"But Lily isn't any other girl. She's the Green Eyed Monster! Have you seen how tight that leash that she has around Snape's neck really is? And she is still Miss Perfect, as untamable as from the start. Lily is definitely not one of those airheads that falls over James. Monsters can't fall in love." Remus threw the whizbee back at Sirius, and it went straight in his mouth. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and no one could deny his amazing aim. Sirius, who was choking, certainly couldn't.

"So, Sirius, I have you done for 'Never in a thousand years', and Peter, I have you down for 'Any day now'. I really suggest you change that though – you've already lost 150 Knuts.. There's also around 15 bets that favor 'Never', and 200 that favor 'By the end of the year'. I personally believe 'Sixth Year', along with 100 others. There are 527 bets that James will 'pummel that slimy Slytherin into the ground by the end of the year'. Sirius, if you win everything, you're up 2,168 galleons, including the payment James would owe you…" 

"But James is… well… James," Peter interrupted. "He'll figure out someway to win the crazy bet he has with you, Sirius." Peter gulped down another chocolate frog, before beginning on a large pile of Bertie Bott's Flavored Beans. "You'll be down only 350 galleons but you will lose your pride and dignity. You know that James is going to win. He always wins…"

Sirius chuckled. "You reckon? Nah, he's forgotten about Lily. He knows that he lost. In fact, if I'm correct, he is in the Third Floor Alcove right now, being seduced by Vanessa McKinnon as we speak…"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Like I said, this is going to be a part of Chapter 13, which I will hopefully finish this weekend.

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	14. Chemistry

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 14: Chemistry

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

****

"Look at them," Peter hissed, gazing at Snape venomously. At the moment, Snape was helping Lily add lacewings into her potion.

Remus sighed, as he added his lacewings to his own potion. "Peter, we've been over this. They are not snogging in the middle of the classroom. They are doing their assignment. It's not their fault that Professor Jennings paired them at the start of term."

"At least they could show some decency!" Peter exclaimed haughtily, before adding his lacewings. His potion promptly exploded in his face, causing him to faint. Professor Jennings rushed over, as Remus bent down to see if Peter was all right. 

Suddenly, another explosion was heard, and Snape fainted. Muttering, Professor Jennings levitated the two students, told Remus to watch over the class, and dashed out, floating Peter and Snape behind him.

The class progressed normally -- this sort of thing was normal. Remus moved to work with Sirius. Sirius had a particularly devious plan forming in his head. As he whispered to Remus, even Remus had to admit it was pretty good. However, their motives for agreeing to it were different. Sirius thought it would cause a fight, and he would win the bet. Remus thought that they would get along, and he would win the bet. Recently transferring his galleons to 'Fifth Year', Remus was desperate to try anything.

"Lily, that area may be contaminated. Why don't you go work over there, with James? There's an empty stool by him."

Lily glared daggers at Remus. He knew more than others that she could barely stand being in the same country as James, let alone in the same classroom. However, Miss Perfect was never disagreeable, and moved her potion promptly.

The silence was unbearable. James was furious at Lily, and Lily was 'secretly' (or not really as secretly as she thought) furious at James. However, Miss Perfect was always polite.

"Mr. Potter, would you be as kind as to pass me the armadillo bile?" Lily asked. James handed her the vial, without looking at her. However, Lily felt something as James' hands touched her. A spark? A flush? A tingle? Nah, it couldn't be. Whatever it was, it could be blamed on that damp humidity of the dungeon. Lily didn't love James. Gosh, she didn't even like the guy. She was just being paranoid.

Out of the corner of his eye, James looked at Lily. Her red hair was pulled back, and clipped, with wisps hanging down. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were full. James turned away. Lily had made up her mind, and chose the greasy Slytherin over him! Over him! At least Vanessa McKinnon liked him. He began meeting her on Thursday nights, and Julia on Friday nights, and Meredith on Saturday nights, and Bethany on Sunday nights. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, James would pick a new girl each week. He had to give everyone a chance. What he really wanted was to give Lily a chance. James felt dizzy, and shook his head. Where did that come from? He did not love Lily, let alone like the girl. She was a complete monster! James blamed his dizziness and strange thoughts on the damp humidity of the dungeons.

Lily looked at James Potter discreetly. How could anyone like the guy? His hair was a mess. However, it was sort of endearing. He was too tall. Yet, he was tall enough for her. And his ego! However, she liked a guy to be proud of his accomplishments. But James Potter was completely unbearable. He was a rebel. He ran around school with his chums playing pranks, and drinking butterbeer, and snogging girls. She would never even consider dating a guy like him. Of course, she never would have considered dating Severus Snape either. But that wasn't her choice. James Potter was to blame for that. And Lily didn't have the heart to break up with Snape. He loved her. She wasn't the monster everyone thought she was… she wished that James would look at her the way that he was looking at Jennifer Edison right now. Where did that come from? The heat was unbearable…

James sneaked another look at Lily. She was physically his type -- hey, who wasn't? Lily was tall, and slender. Her eyes were the deepest green he had ever seen. Her red hair did not match her personality though. Lily was the Ice Queen. Lily was the infamous Green Eyed Monster. She was arrogant, snotty, and perfect. James favored the 'bad girls', who were fiery, and non-perfect, and lacked the intelligence to break up with him. Take Vanessa McKinnon. Vanessa was his type. But why did Lily make him feel like he had just run a mile in the snow? Lily? No, she didn't make him feel anything but disgust. She was dating a Slytherin! She had turned him down! However, James found himself longing to kiss those full lips again…

"Could you please pass me the Boomslang skin?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice steady. James was making her nervous. He passed it to her, and their hands brushed once again. Another tingly flush crept through her. Blaming it on the wretched humidity, she continued on.

Darn. James felt it again. It was tingly, and warm. He felt it whenever he touched Lily. Gosh, her skin was smooth. But who was he kidding? Every girl with a bottle of lotion or a good old-fashioned 'Charm a la Smooth' could have smooth skin. This heat was getting to him… He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

Lily averted her gaze quickly. She had a duty. She had to be perfect. The perfect girlfriend doesn't look at guys, no matter how disgusting they are. And James Potter was disgusting. Lily was personally tired of this 'Perfect Girlfriend' act. The Perfect Girlfriend didn't dump her boyfriend after two months. She dated him for at least four. The Perfect Girlfriend didn't judge on appearances. And the Perfect Girlfriend didn't look at other guys, even if it was because of the heat. Lily was the 'Perfect Girlfriend'.

James leaned over, to get the vial of armadillo bile. Lily's perfume was intoxicating. He felt dizzy once again, and quickly leaned back. She smelled so good. But he didn't like her. She was just a bet, and one he lost at that. She smelled like she had just laid in a field of flowers.

She took a deep breath. Whenever James was close, she felt light-headed. Probably because of the added heat. She definitely didn't like James. James did not make her feel light-headed because of that. No, it was just because it was hot. Lily wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. No, she just had to focus, and avoid moments like this.

Fortunately, the bell rang. James grabbed his stuff, and nearly ran out of the damp, humid dungeon. The cool air of the upper levels was a welcome change. He let his thoughts of paranoia in the humid dungeon escape him. But he remembered that tingle…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N: Well, this chapter is short, sweet, and straight to the point. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter should be up by Friday at latest. In it, Ella makes her triumphant return, Sirius falls in love again, and Lily and James get caught in a rainstorm. See ya next time!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	15. Impossible

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 15: Impossible

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

There is a modified quote in here, from the new movie 'Two Weeks Notice'. I also have a modified quote from 'Runaway Bride'. There are also a few more quotes in here, but I forget where they came from, especially in Ella's little speech. Sorry about that!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lily walked out of the Prefect meeting chatting with Christina Adams, a Ravenclaw. They were never close friends, but Lily had known Christina from her muggle primary school, and they would occasionally 'catch up', and reminisce.

After saying cordial good-byes, Lily headed to the library. She did not expect James Potter to follow her there. Okay, so he wasn't technically following her. He said he had work to do. But it was so obvious that he was just going to be with her.

She sat in a remote corner, with James pulling up a seat across from her. Ignoring him, Lily worked on her extra-credit Transfiguration assignment. It was hard to concentrate; James stared at her every two seconds. Lily chose to ignore him.

"So, love, why don't we skip this 'I don't see you because I'm ignoring you' deal, and go snog in the corner," James said charmingly, putting down his book. Red flushed up Lily's cheeks, marking indignation.

"You are the most impossible and annoying person in the whole world, Mr. Potter," she said, not looking up from her book.

James reached across the table, and lowered the book, gazing into Lily's eyes. "That's just silly. Have you met everyone in the world?"

Luckily for James, they were interrupted at that moment. Christina Adams ran into the library. "Lily! James! I'm glad I found you. A Second Year has gone missing. Lucinda Larson. We're sending the Prefects out to search for her. If you guys could search outside, it would be wonderful."

"Sure," James and Lily said at the same time. However, they froze, and stared at each other. "I don't have to search with Potter, do I? Lily asked.

Christina nodded. "We're doing teams, just to be on the safe side. You might want to bring your cloaks. It's supposed to rain soon."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ella stomped her way into the Common Room. "Sirius Black! Sirius Black, you had better get your fat arse down here right now! Or else… Or else I'll…"

"You'll what?" a voice asked behind her, making the hairs on the back of Ella's neck stand up. She spun around, and nearly collided into Sirius. She took a step forward, while Sirius took a step backward.

"How dare you!" Ella screamed, her eyes sharp daggers.

Sirius took another step back. "How dare I what, my dear?"

"You! You… I don't even know the word for what you are, Sirius Black, but you are a really big one at that!" Ella was truly furious. Her short brown hair was disheveled, and it appeared she had been running, just to get her hands on Sirius Black.

"Ella, er… darling, what is the meaning of this?" Sirius took another tentative step back, as he saw smoke flood out of Ella's ears.

"I'll tell you! How dare you try to interfere in my romantic life? You had no right to go and break up with David for me!" Ella shouted, ignoring the many eyes staring at her.

Sirius said, "But you were planning on breaking up with him anyway. I was just trying to help!"

"Help?" Ella gasped, as she backed Sirius up several more steps. "Help? You completely ruined a relationship that you had no involvement whatsoever in! And you call that help? You are a self-centered prat, a _marauder_," she said, spitting out the last words with disgust, "with nothing better to do than to ruin my life. You are a low-down, lying, slimy…"

Her voice broke off as Sirius reached out, putting his arms around Ella, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. When Sirius ended the kiss, Ella started up again, though obviously lost in her train of thought. "Git. You are nothing more than a horrible, cruel…" Sirius once again kissed her. 

This time, however, she found herself lost in the kiss.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lily tightened her cloak, as the wind blew fiercely. The first raindrops fell, sending ripples on the lake. James ignored his billowing cloak, as he searched for Lucinda.

"Lucinda!" Lily cried out. "Lucinda?"

James stared at her. "If she could hear us, don't you think she would have come out already?"

Lily glared at James, before continuing shouting for Lucinda. The rain thickened, heavy raindrops falling everywhere.

"I reckon we should check the outskirts of the Forest," James said, leading Lily toward the Forest, his hands on her shoulders. Lily shrugged him off.

"Just the outskirts. Remember, it's forbidden, even for Prefects."

James' jaw dropped. "Are you saying that you've never been in the forest? Never, in the five years you've been here?"

Lily looked at James. "Of course not. It's against the rules. If it wasn't for Lucinda, I would refuse to go even near the outskirts."

James shook his head, as they wandered east. "Why do you hate me?" he asked, conversationally.

Losing her footing, Lily stumbled forward. "Hate you? I don't hate you, Mr. Potter. I just don't like you, necessarily."

"Why not?"

Lily sighed. "Would you like a list? You're annoying, smarmy, egotistical, churlish, ignorant, and your hair is a mess."

"Nah," James said. "I don't think that's it."

"Lucinda!" Lily shouted. The wind echoed in the trees. "Then what is it?"

"I think that you are so caught up in this fairy-tale image of love, that you wouldn't know true love if it snaked toward you and bit your big toe. You're afraid of anything less than perfect, especially love. Because love is never perfect. You don't like me because you know in your heart that if you let go of that, you would love me. And you're terrified to fall in love."

Lily chuckled. "Is that so?"

James grabbed Lily, pulling her toward him, and kissed her. He felt Lily relax immediately, and felt the cold raindrops on her lips. They stood, their arms wrapped around one another, stuck in that moment, kissing, the rain pouring down around them. He released her, and looked at her searchingly. "It is." James tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lily's ear. Lily broke apart from him abruptly. He noticed Lily take a deep breath, and begin shouting for Lucinda again. James knew he was beginning to see the puzzle that was Lily. She had kissed him back. He was sure of it.

Perhaps he did have a chance of winning that stupid bet…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Another rather short chapter. Well, the next chapter will have Moony's thoughts on the latest occurrences, Sirius, an eavesdropper, and Lily. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	16. Breaks

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. First of all, this is more of a transition chapter, so it's mainly thoughts. I also just wanted to give you the warning that the formatting isn't working that well, so nothing that is supposed to be centered is centered. Deal with it! J/K. Well, enjoy!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 16: Breaks

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

For the next week, Lily avoided James Potter. She also tried to avoid Severus. However, that didn't work out the way she planned. Severus Snape was clinging to her arm from her waking hour until she went to sleep.

This was not to say that James avoided her. On the contrary, James tried to corner her every spare chance he got. But Lily would not let herself get into that situation.

Because she knew that if she was in that situation, she might do nothing to stop it.

It was a cold fact that Lily tried to deny, and yet it ached to the depths of her soul. It wasn't that she liked James. She was sure of that. She still considered James to be as annoying, cocky, irresponsible and as churlish as when they had first met.

Perhaps it was that she liked kissing. Severus never actually kissed her. He would hold her hand, and cling to her arm, but that was it. Kissing James was incredible. She felt as if she was spinning uncontrollably, and floating, and falling, all at the same time. It wasn't because she was kissing James. It was just kissing, in general, she was sure.

As Lily mused these thoughts, she crossed the last 't' of her Potions assignment. Lily relaxed, and looked around the room. Her books were neatly stacked on the shelf she had installed in her third year. True, the shelf was slightly lopsided, but that was what you got when Ella Reichman helped. Her armoire was closed, but Lily knew that all her robes were hung neatly inside. Her muggle books were neatly stacked by her schoolbooks, except for the one on her nightside table. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed. On her nightside table, the lamp was dusted, and she and Ella waved feverishly from the small picture frame. Her jeweled box gleamed, next to her shining Querobrall. Speaking of her Querobrall… the sea green tinge had turned to a mid-green tinge. However, that wasn't incredibly unusual. The Querobrall showed what you wanted. Finals were coming up, and Lily wanted perfect marks. Nothing unusual there…

In that instant, the door slammed open, and Ella bounded into the room, landing on her bed in a tornado of sheets. She looked furious. "I am never speaking to Sirius Black! Never, ever again!"

Lily tried to hide her smile, and managed a look of calm serenity. "Hullo Ella. How is your day going?"

Ella glared at Lily. "You should know very well how my day was going if you were with me to support me, as best chums do! But don't trouble yourself. Sirius Black is a git, but of course you already knew that."

"As we all do… what did he do know, Ella?"

Ella fumed. "When I was trying to patch things up with David, Sirius came over! And he put his arm around me! I was offended, but I could deal with that, you know. It was a lot less difficult to explain than when Sirius tried to kiss me! With David right there!"

"But I thought that you and Sirius were back together…" Lily said, confused. "Why were you with David?"

"Sirius and I were never back together! Yes, we kissed. But we were both yelling, and hormones and all, and it was natural to kiss in that situation! It was a natural mistake."

Lily bit her lip. "Obviously Sirius didn't consider it so."

"That prat! Death by slow torture sounds promising."

"So, he tried to kiss you. Then what happened?"

Ella tossed her head back, melodramatically. "Well, I pushed him off, naturally. However, my arms got tangle up in his, and David thought that I was trying to snog with him, right then and there! And he ran off in a huff. I have no chance of putting things right between us now. So I slapped Sirius, and came back here. So, how's Severus?" The word tasted foreign and awkward on Ella's tongue. She was only calling him that at Lily's three-week request.

"Severus? Oh. He's all right, I suppose. I haven't seen him today."

Ella gazed at Lily knowingly for a second, before changing the subject. "It's a lovely day outside. Want to go out to the lake and skip rocks?"

"Not my idea of fun, but I'll come," Lily agreed. Ella leaped off her unmade bed, grabbed Lily, and dragged her all the way down.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"He what?" Remus nearly shouted. Quickly, Sirius covered his mouth, and dragged him away. They were in the library, and Sirius was keeping Moony up to date on the latest happenings. Once Sirius was sure that no one was watching, he let go of Remus, but gave his werewolf friend a look that quickly silenced him.

"This is a secret, Moony. 'Hush-Hush', 'Top Secret', 'Confidential' kind of information. No need to broadcast it around." Sirius leaned against the bookshelf, scrutinizing Remus.

Remus, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. "He kissed her! And she let him! After he told her off? Is this the same Lily Evans who turned James into a farm animal this year?"

"The one and only," Sirius said, frowning. "James might actually win that bet… My fault of course. I could have done more to stop this, All I did was tell Vanessa McKinnon that James fancied her. But he dumped her rather quickly. Most embarrassing moment of that wench's life, getting dumped, not once, but twice."

"Forget Vanessa McKinnon," Remus said. "How much longer does James have?"

Sirius sighed. "Until the summer holidays."

Remus let out a low whistle. "He has a few months then to work his magic. And you have a lot to lose…"

"Indeed I do, Moony. Indeed I do."

Vanessa McKinnon slowly backed away from the shelves, taking care to stand in the shadows. Well, Sirius would pay for that 'wench' comment. She had learned a lot though. This whole Lily Evans thing was a bet? Vanessa despised Lily Evans. Lily Evans was the only thing standing between her and the Hogwartian pedestal.

Lily Evans would pay. And with her, so would James Potter.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So, we're breaking up?" Severus asked. Lily was proud of him -- his voice only trembled slightly on the word 'breaking'.

Lily gazed down for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry Severus. It's just not working out anymore. You deserve a better girlfriend than me. I don't have the time for a boyfriend anymore."

"Are you sure that this isn't about James Potter?" Severus Snape questioned.

Lily's slight intake of breath might have given all away, but Severus was not paying attention. He was trying his best to be nonchalant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been following around, and trying to work his so-called 'charm' on you. But it works on most girls. Are you sure that this isn't about him?"

"No," Lily answered. "It's not about James. I have no feelings, except for feelings of disgust, for James Potter."

"Well… it was nice dating you, Miss Evans," Severus said, with a small smile. "I wish you all the best in the future."

Lily smiled comfortingly. "We're still going to be friends, Severus. No need to act like we'll never see each other again."

Returning the smile, Severus said, "Very well. I'll see you around, I suppose. Goodbye." He stood up in one fluid motion, and kept a steady pace as he exited the library. Lily remained sitting, however.

She knew that what she had done was right. Severus did deserve a much better girlfriend than her. She had not been there to support him, and to comfort him, and just to be with him in general. She was so caught up in her own life, she had no time to be a part of someone else's. But why would Severus think that it was because of James? Unless he knew about the kiss… Lily shuddered at the thought. She had done the right thing in breaking up with Severus. She was not in love with him -- in fact, she never had been. But her and James? Why would he connect them? Severus would be more accurate in connecting her and Michael Brantley, or even Remus Lupin. Why James? At least Severus had taken it well. He had probably expected it for weeks. But why James? Why?

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

That's all for now. In the next chapter, Vanessa conceives a daring plan, which my have dire consequences. Sirius tries to 'woo' Ella, and win her back. And James and Lily are back to being 'civil', since no one less than perfect would settle for less.


	17. Misgivings

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 17: Misgivings

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Light streamed through the windows in the back of the library, and gently rested on the greasy head of a Slytherin Fifth-Year student. Severus Snape sat, alone, meticulously working on his Potions assignment.

That is to say, he was not alone for long. A striking figure in a black, revealing robe sauntered over to him. "Severus Snape," she purred.

Severus spun around, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Vanessa McKinnon. Her long brown waves cascaded down her back, and one tan leg was visible under her robes. Her mouth had a rosebud pout, and her eyes fluttered dangerously. Severus was speechless.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard that Lily Evans broke your heart." Vanessa took a seat next to Severus, and took care to make sure her robes hung in just the right position.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Severus cleared his throat. "Broke my heart? No, I expected this to happen from the start. I told you that it wouldn't work out."

"That's not my fault. It would have all worked, except for those horrible 'Marauders'. They convinced her to break up with you."

Severus' eyes narrowed, as he looked to make sure no one was near and listening. "What do you mean, Ms. McKinnon?"

Vanessa pursed her lips together, and gazed up thoughtfully. Probably considering whether she should tell him or not… Severus couldn't help but stare at those lips. "Well, I'm not supposed to know this, but since it concerns you, you deserve to know. For the past week, the Marauders have been cornering Lily, telling her that she had to break up with you. The attacked your character and integrity, they reminded her that she had no time for a boyfriend with finals coming up, and the like. Poor Lily was brainwashed into breaking up with you."

"But why would they do that?" Severus asked, his head spinning. He had known something was strange…

"Isn't it obvious? James Potter, one of the Marauders, is in love with Lily. He would do anything to get her. And on top of that, he's a Gryffindor. Does he need any more reason?"

Severus took a deep, shaky breath. He opened his eyes, and gazed at Vanessa levelly. "But why are you telling me this? It's your fault that this happened in the first place. If you hadn't lied to convince me that Lily liked me, this would have never happened."

"I feel responsible for that. But she did like you. She truly did. I'm telling you because you deserve to know, and you deserve to take the opportunity of retribution if it ever appears."

Smiling, Severus gazed levelly at her. "Retribution? So, that's what you're after. I should have known. Both James and Sirius broke your heart, and your reputation, and you would love nothing more than for their lives to be ruined."

Vanessa looked at Severus, her eyebrow cocked in the air. "Then we are after the same thing, aren't we. Well, I have a plan, on how to destroy the 'Marauders' forever. And this will probably get your precious Lily Evans back. But I need to know right now though, are you in, or are you out?"

Severus took a deep breath, before answering sullenly. "I'm in."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hullo… no. Ella, can I talk to you for a moment? No. Ella, do you want to go and have a quick snog behind the statue of the naked lady on the fourth floor? Oh, bloody hell!" Sirius paced back and forth before the mirror.

Remus laughed. "For some reason, chum, I don't think that one is going to work."

Frowning, Sirius spun around. Then, his face brightened. "Moony, you're good with the ladies. Well, with Natalie at least. Can you help me?"

"I think you're beyond help…" Peter muttered, from behind his comic book. He ignored Sirius' dirty look, and flipped the page.

"What should I do, Moony? I'm desperate."

"I'll say," Peter snorted. This time, however, he caught Sirius' look, and cowered back slightly. Putting on a brave face, he flipped another page.

Sirius turned to Remus, and mouthed, _'What's going on with him?_' Remus rolled his eyes, and responded that Peter was jealous -- everyone else had 'dates' that night. "Moony, please…"

Rolling his eyes, Remus turned his full attention to his friend. "Why don't you bring her flowers to start with. A peace offering, of sorts."

"Flowers, check." Sirius conjured a bouquet of long-stemmed white roses out of the air. "What should I say to her?"

"Personally," Remus began, "I'd apologize for breaking up with David for her. Ella didn't like that very much. And I'd tell her how I felt about her. Tell her that you love her."

"I can't do that. Tell her that I love her? I mean, I do… but… it's just that…" Sirius was at a loss for words.

Remus answered, "Then just tell her how you feel. Tell her that you care about her a lot. That sort of thing. But I'd go now. She's only going to be in the library for another ten minutes."

Sirius grinned, clearly nervous. "Wish me luck?"

"You'll need it," Peter muttered sourly, as he flipped another page.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Could you pass the newt eyes?" Lily asked politely. James handed the small bottle to her, without looking. Carefully, Lily added three to the potion.

James frowned, as he looked at the directions. "It says here that we have to let it 'stew' for ten minutes, and then expose to cold temperatures, to chill. After that, I believe we're finished."

"Good," Lily said, nodding. "It sounds simple enough."

"So," James said, as he began to clear the table. "How's Snape? I noticed you weren't exactly acting all lovey-dovey."

Lily answered curly, "We broke up," as she handed two bottles to James.

Clearly surprised, James tried his best not to fall over. "Really? Why?"

"My romantic life is none of your business, Mr. Potter. However, I will say, for the record, that it just wasn't working out anymore."

"All right then," James said, raising his eyebrows. Lily was still Lily… private and perfect in her answers. "He seems to be taking it all right."

Lily tucked the parchments into a folder. "So, who is the new 'Girl of the Week'?"

James smirked. "My romantic life is none of your business, Ms. Evans. However, I will say, for the record, that she is a very nice young lady."

"In other words," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "She's a good snog."

James' jaw dropped. "Ms. Evans, I am shocked! How dare you say such a distasteful thing! Clearly, you have been hanging around the corrupted Ms. Ella Reichman too much."

Across the room, Ella stuck her tongue out at James, as her potion exploded.

"Well, I believe that it is time to chill the potion. I trust you'll see to that. I must report to Professor McGonagall, to inform her of the latest points and detentions." Lily packed her things away, and stood up to leave. "I'll see you at the Prefect meeting, Mr. Potter."

"I believe," James whispered under his breath, "that you will be seeing much more of me than you would like, if I am to win that stupid bet."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Is this seat empty?" someone whispered in Ella's ear, as the hairs on the back of her neck tingled. Only one person smelled like that…

"Yes, and this one will be also, if you sit down." Ella didn't bother looking up at Sirius Black, but she imagined his childish pout.

Sirius respected her decision, shockingly, and kneeled down beside her chair. First, he laid a bouquet of white roses on the table. Ella didn't touch them. She didn't even acknowledge their presence, visibly. They stayed like that for minutes, in complete silence. Sirius stared at Ella, and Ella stared into an empty abyss.

"I'm sorry," Sirius finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Ella imagined his face. He would have on his best puppy-dog face, a picture of innocence, and sincerity. Sadly, that was just a mask.

Taking a deep breath, Ella said, "Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your relationship with that Hufflepuff blo -- oh… David, was it? Yes, well… I'm sorry. I should have never stepped in. I was just acting crazy, I guess. Possessive."

Ella brushed aside the apology. "Forget about it. You can't change the past."

"But you can change the future. That's why I'm here. Ella, I want to spend my future with you." Now, Sirius would have a mixture of his sincere face, and his charming face. Ella refused to look though. She wouldn't, or she'd get lost in his eyes.

Rather, Ella chose to leave at this time. She grabbed her satchel, and stood up, and began to walk away. Sirius grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. "Ella, please."

"Ella please?" She froze, her eyes like daggers. "You just never know when to stop, do you? Sirius, we tried this before. I had my two weeks, just like every other girl in the school. Just let go."

"But," Sirius cut her exit off, stepping in front of her. "I… I love you."

Ella's eyes began to well up with tears, but she refused to cry. "Love? Love? No, Sirius. You don't love me. You may love to kiss me, or to hold me, or to ride around on your motorcycle with me, or even to joke around with me. But love me? No."

"But I do! How can I prove it to you?" Sirius' eyes were pleading, but Ella looked past them.

"You'll know how, if you do love me." With these parting words, Ella pushed past a dejected Sirius Black, leaving him in the middle of the library, with a bouquet of white roses in one hand.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: That's it. In the next chapter, we'll see more Sirius/Ella stuff, and perhaps the beginnings of Vanessa's daring ploy. Also, we'll see the latest progressions of the bet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I won't have access to a computer until Tuesday, but the next chapter should be up soon (like Wednesday or Thursday…). Bye!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	18. The Plot Thickens

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 18: The Plot Thickens…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ella was exhausted. She hadn't done her Transfiguration homework, so she tore it up, and attempted to blame it on Kettleburn's beasts. However, Professor McGonagall professionally noted that Care of Magical Creature classes had been cancelled for two weeks, after a freak flobberworm accident, and that the paper had been assigned only three days ago. Ella spent two and a half hours in the Trophy Room.

And then, she had two hours of homework. Her hand hurt so bad, from writer's cramp.

And to top it all off, all she heard about all day was Sirius Black's 'hot date' with Anna Hopkins. It was the only thing that anyone could talk about. It was as if the population of Hogwarts believed that the world and the sun revolved around Sirius Black. And he had only said that he loved her two days ago!

Ella was ready to collapse. She slowly trudged her way up the stairs. Each step took more energy than the last. Finally, she reached the dormitory. She opened the door…

And her jaw dropped.

The room was a vision of white -- white orchids, that is. Hundred and hundreds of orchids were scattered around the room. Some were in vases, and some were just piled on the floor. A banner flew over the perfumed mass -- 'I Love You Ella!' it read.

Ella felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Furiously, she incinerated the banner. She didn't find it in her heart to incinerate the flowers. "Movere!" she cried out, as the flowers disappeared. Sirius would find them later.

"What are you doing, Ella?" Natalie asked tentatively. "I thought it was romantic… Aren't orchids your favorite flowers?"

Holding back her tears, Ella bit her lip. "Yes, they are. And you know, it would be romantic. It would be romantic if Sirius Black wasn't going on a date with Anna Hopkins on Saturday night."

"Oh, El…" Natalie's voice was apologetic. "Why don't you just get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Really?" Ella asked. "I thought my heart would feel like this permanently."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Can I sit here?"

Lily looked up from her book, and tried her best not to frown. James Potter. "I don't see why not, Mr. Potter. You are free to do as you choose…"

James took the opportunity. He sat down across from Lily, smiling slightly. "Not 'Mr. Potter'. I'm James. I insist."

"Then I guess you can call me Lily…"

"That's a good book, Lily," James said, nodding.

Lily set her book down. "You've read it?"

"Three, maybe four times. I love it more each time though. The ending is fabulous. Very romantic too. I guess that's just me though… I'm very in tune to my feelings." James grinned.

"The prince is killed in the end… James. If you want to discuss a book, perhaps you should read it first." Lily grinned back, mockingly.

Letting the mockery slide, James continued on. "I didn't come here to talk about books. Lily, I came to discuss the birds, and the bees…" James winked, in what he believed was a roguish manner. Lily thought he looked sick.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere else to be. Perhaps we can discuss birds and bees at a different time -- if I may suggest, I think that you should perhaps do some reading…" Lily put her book into her satchel.

"So," James said, standing up. "Where are you going?"

Lily answered, "Actually, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and then I am going to go to dinner."

"Really? I'm going to dinner too. Later. Maybe I'll see you there?" James said, hopefully.

"I would assume so," Lily said, "since we see each other every night at dinner. Are you all right, Mr… er… James?"

James shook his head. "Oh… I'm fine. I guess I've been acting strangely. Er… you see, Remus' mother is ill again. He's leaving on Saturday, to be with her."

"It's nice that you're worried about your friend's mother. Tell Remus that I hope that his mother gets well soon."

"All right. So, I guess I'll see you at dinner…"

"Bye James."

"Bye Lily."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Is the coast clear, Peter?"

Peter munched noisily on his Chocolate Frog. "Aye Aye, Roger!" he yelled, bringing up his hand, to salute Sirius.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius looked around. "All right then. So, the transformation will take place on Saturday night. Remus will be in the Shrieking Shack. Now, we have to be much more discreet -- Dumbledore may be catching on. So, at around 5:30, James will go up to his bed, claiming a headache. It's nothing so major that he would have to go to the Hospital Wing. He'll just 'sleep' it off. At 7:00, he'll fly out the window, and to the Whomping Willow. At around 6:00, Peter will begin to look for his toad, who had gone missing earlier. You will leave the Gryffindor Common Room at approximately 6:30. You are to be at the Whomping Willow at 7:00, in your form. Now, I am supposed to be on a date with Anna Hopkins, according to the general population of Hogwarts. I told her that I was pulling a prank, and I needed her as an alibi. So, on our way back tommorow morning, we have to pull a prank. I will meet you all at the Whomping Willow. At 7:00, Peter will push the knot. We will meet you, Remus, and then exit. We will from there go to the Forbidden Forest -- it's a lot safer. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Aye Aye, Roger!" Peter shouted happily.

James rolled his eyes. "Now for the prank… I think that we should sneak into the Hufflepuff Common Room again. This time, though, we'll turn all the furniture into badgers."

"And I think," Sirius said, "that we should sneak into the Slytherin Common Room, and turn the furniture into snakes. So, we'll do both…"

Vanessa sunk deeper into the shadows, in her hiding spot, as the Marauders continued planning. She knew that something was strange -- like clockwork, every month the four would disappear. And while she still wasn't sure about what was going on, she didn't care. She'd let Severus Snape find that out.

And she would finally have her revenge.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: Hey all! In the next chapter, we'll see the infamous Year 5 incident. You all know what's coming… We'll also see the aftermath. This chapter is a little short, but it's setting up the scene… Thanks for reading!

On a side note. If you want to know when the story is updated, just send me an email, and I'll put you on the private mailing list. You get notified as soon as the chapter is posted.

Lastly… I know that everyone wants something bad to happen to Vanessa. Now, I'm up for just about anything, short of death. So, if you have any ideas, email me!

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


	19. The Perils of Plotting

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 19: The Perils of Plotting

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sirius Black opened one eye groggily, as light streamed through the window onto his form. Exhausted, he shut it. He reached to throw his pillow over his head, when he knocked something soft off the bed. Curious.

The air was heavily perfumed. 'Probably that horrible cologne James like to wear', he thought, as he rolled over. Something was crushed under his head.

A flower blossom.

Opening his eyes, Sirius looked around. White orchids were piled on top of everything -- even an unhappy James, who was being crushed under their weight. An incinerated banner lay at the foot of Sirius' bed. 'I O YOU ELLA' it read.

Dejectedly, Sirius muttered a spell, and the flowers disappeared. So, that didn't work. It was shocking -- even Natalie had thought it was romantic, and Ella would forgive him. It didn't matter though. He'd think of something else. Eventually.

James stomped out of the room, muttering about 'pansies' or 'daisies' or something of the like. Sirius followed. However, he froze at the foot of the stairs. Ella.

Ella didn't glare, or yell out obscenities. She just looked at him once -- with pity? Or was it hurt? She turned, and walked out of the Common Room. Unfortunately for   
Sirius, Natalie didn't follow. She walked straight over to Sirius, and punched him in the stomach.

"You tosser!" she said furiously, as Sirius doubled over, and was gasping for air. Natalie then stomped on his foot. "You prat!"

"Owww!" Sirius yelled out, trying to rub his foot. "What are you doing? I haven't done anything to you… lately…"

Natalie was even more livid now. "Of course you didn't. Instead, you bloody broke my chum's heart. For future reference," she said, as she kicked Sirius in the groin, "Before you do a romantic gesture, make sure you don't have any other dates lined up." She spun on her heel, and sauntered away.

"Remind me to tell Moony," Sirius said, doubled over in pain, "that his girlfriend has one hell of a kick…" James just smirked, while he helped Sirius to a fully upright position, and then to the Hospital Wing.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So… what's the plan?" Severus asked, as he looked over his shoulder. He was so paranoid about someone overhearing.

Vanessa smiled sweetly, trying to maintain her innocence. For extra effect, she pouted slightly. "Well, it's simple really. The Marauders have a secret, and we are going to let the cat out of the bag. They are planning on meeting in front of the Whomping Willow tomorrow night -- at 7:00. They are going to then proceed on to push some knot. They mentioned that a passage then opens up. That passage leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"But," Severus began, suspiciously, "what is going to happen at the Shrieking Shack?"

"I'm not sure," Vanessa said honestly. "But I do know that it is significant, and it involves Remus Lupin… I saw Madam Pomfrey walking him there earlier this afternoon. So, here's what you should do. The best thing, to make sure that they don't know about my involvement for the time being, would be to rile Sirius up. You know how Sirius is when he's upset…"

Severus muttered, "A threat to humanity."

"Yes. But he always blurts something out about what he's trying to hide. You remember when I told you about the prank they were planning last year, and you confronted him. He blurted out the time. And you all were ready. It always happens like that. He'll get mad, and he'll blurt something out -- about the time, or the knot… something. That way, we can put the blame on Sirius, which would further alienate the Marauders." Vanessa smiled, and fluttered her eyelashes slightly.

"Very well. But what will you be doing, Ms. McKinnon? Sitting back, while I get in trouble?"

Smiling, Vanessa gently rested a hand on Severus. He ignored her advances, the prat! "If all goes according to plan," she said seductively, "we'll both be in the clear."

"But what will you be doing while all this is happening?"

Vanessa tutted. "I'll be doing my part, I assure you. I will make sure that James Potter will never want to speak to Lily Evans ever again, and vice versa."

Without another word, Severus stood and exited the small room. Vanessa looked after him. Severus Snape was just a pawn, just as Remus and Peter were. In this chess game, James was the King, and Lily the Queen, and Sirius the Knight. And she would crush the Knight, and take the Queen, and ruin the King, if all went according to plan.

Vanessa would win this chess game. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

It was Saturday night. The cool wind beat upon the earth furiously, howling its fury. The full moon hung low in the velvet sky, casting the grounds in an eerie yellow light. Severus Snape shivered, as his cloak whipped behind him. He pulled it closer. How did he get talked into this?

He paced in front of the doors, awaiting the _Marauders_. His mouth twisted at the name. But did a name better suit them, the robbers… the plunderers… the no-good Gryffindors. 

A howl pierced the night. But then again, it could be his imagination… A rat ran past him. Severus jumped. He hated rats. He could deal with snakes, or spiders… but rats? The anxiety was truly getting to him.

The door creaked open. Now, he knew that was not his imagination. Sirius Black tentatively peaked his head out. Severus sank into the shadows. Sirius stepped out, and froze.

"Snape. Why am I not surprised?" Black frowned.

"Black," he said smirking. "I thought I'd find you here. What an odd place to meet your chums though… especially when the grounds are off limits after 6:00. Curious. Especially when you think of other curiosities."

"What are you getting at, Slytherin?"

"Lupin. It's curious that he is out of school again. In fact, doesn't he miss three days during the last week of each month? And today. And you are sneaking around. Curious, indeed."

Sirius growled. "Nothing is going on, Snape. Now, I will tell you one time. Get lost."

"It's also curious that James Potter is feeling ill, yet he moved his broom to his room today. And Peter Pettigrew lost his toad again. The least curious of them all, yet coincidence, or not? I wonder…"

"You wonder? I wouldn't bother. Now, leave." Sirius glared at him distastefully.

"If I do leave, I may let it slip that you and your friends are planning on meeting tonight. 7:00, was it? In front of the Whomping Willow. Now, why the Whomping Willow?" Snape smirked at Sirius, who had a look of confused outrage on his face.

"How did -- never that matter. You want to know why? Push the knot, and follow the passage. Perhaps you will find more than you would like to know -- " his voice trailed off, as Severus Snape raced toward the Whomping Willow.

He would get his revenge.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Lily?"

Lily Evans looked up from her book. Vanessa McKinnon stood, her arms behind her back. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Er… sure. Have a seat." Lily set down her book. "Is something wrong?"

Vanessa frowned. "Actually, yes. Now, I know that we have never really gotten along. But, I think that you are the only one who would know what to do."

"Do?" Lily asked. "Do about what?"

Vanessa looked down, her eyes full of innocence. "Well. I overheard Sirius Black and James Potter talking in the library. Now, I know that it's wrong to listen to other people's conversations, but they were talking quite loudly. I was getting ready to leave, when I heard the worst of it." Vanessa paused for a dramatic effect. "I believe that they are conspiring to kill Severus Snape."

Lily's face dropped immediately. "I don't believe you. They're Gryffindors!"

"Which proves," Vanessa said, "that they have the bravery to pull it off."

Lily shook her head. "No. James and Sirius? Never. What even made you have this disillusionment? Because, you are quite clearly not seeing things right."

"Well, I heard Sirius tell James that he was going to lure Snape out to the Whomping Willow. And James was supposed to be there waiting. And then Sirius said something like, 'he'll never be in our way again'. And I've been thinking about what to do. And I was so confused. But I knew that you would know what to do. You always do, Lily."

Silently, Lily shook her head.

"Lily, what do we do?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily closed her eyes. "Well… we should probably tell somebody. I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore. Why don't you go up to the North Tower, and see if you can tell what's going on."

Vanessa nodded. "All right, Lily."

Both girls got up, and walked silently out of the library. Lily turned toward Professor Dumbledore's office, walking slowly down the corridor. Her feet dragged. She felt sick to her stomach. How could James do such a thing? And Sirius. How could they?

"Lemon drop," Lily said to the gargoyle. It jumped out of the way. She followed the stairs up to the oak door. Knocking, she entered.

"Lily Evans. How are you, my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I have to talk to you sir," Lily said solemnly. Her stomach lurched.

Professor Dumbledore gestured toward an empty chair. "Have a seat then, and we shall talk. What is troubling you, Ms. Evans?"

"A student has overheard a conversation that led her to believe that another student's life was in danger. And this student asked me what to do. Well, I didn't know what to do, but I figured that you would. So, I'm here."

"You made a wise decision, Ms. Evans. I will not ask you to identify the student who overheard this conversation, but I must ask you what student's life is in danger, and how."

Lily took a deep breath. "Severus Snape, sir. And he is meeting with the alleged conspirators at the Whomping Willow."

Professor Dumbledore bolted up. "The Whomping Willow? Ms. Evans, please return to your common room. Tell no one of this." He dashed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Lily Evans.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Severus Snape ducked, as a branch swung at him. The Whomping Willow was well named, after all. Muttering an incantation, Severus flicked his wand, and the Whomping Willow froze. The Freezing Charm was rather handy, at times. He stepped over one branch, and ducked under another, as she searched for the knot. Finding it, Severus reached out to press it.

"What are you doing Snape?" James Potter growled, as he pulled Severus back.

Severus turned around. "I know about Lupin," he said. He pushed James, who flew backward after tripping over a branch. Groaning, James tried to get up. Severus gingerly touched the knot. The tree moved slowly, into some set position. He noticed a gap in the roots.

James grabbed his foot. "Snape, you don't know what you're doing. Now, come on!"

Severus stepped easily out of James' grasp. He crawled down a slope, into an underground tunnel. He stood up, but was knocked down as James Potter came sliding, headfirst.

And then he heard it. A snarl, and the crunch of dirt. Something was coming toward them. James tried pushing Severus up the ramp, but Severus wanted to see what it was. And then he saw it.

A wolf. And not just any wolf.

A werewolf.

Severus let out a piercing scream, as James put himself between Severus and the monster. "Go Snape. Hurry!" Severus ran up the ramp, and pulled himself out of the ground. He looked down, but couldn't see James. Suddenly a hand burst out of the opening. Severus grabbed it, and yanked James Potter out. And then he saw the monster, trying to get out of the hole. James quickly pushed the knot.

As if in slow motion, the Whomping Willow began to thrash. Severus could no longer see the opening. He watched as a branch struck James squarely in the stomach. James bent over, gasping for air. Another branch swung at James' feet, and he watched as James crumbled to the ground. And Severus watched as a branch swung toward him. He ducked, barely missing it. And then, Severus felt something hit the back of his head, and everything went black.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	20. Aftermath

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Green Eyed Monster

By: Noelle

Chapter 20: Aftermath

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and any of the recognizable characters. I do own Ella Reichman though. I do not own the recognizable places, such as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. J.K. and Warner Brothers have the right to the Harry Potter universe, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Severus Snape's eyelashes fluttered open slowly, and he squinted in the bright light. He groaned; he was so sore.

"Oh dear, I'm so glad you're awake," Madame Pomfrey sang out, as she bustled around, with trays and pans.

Severus closed his eyes. His head throbbed. "What happened?"

"You nearly died. Severus Snape, you know that the Whomping Willow is dangerous," she said with a motherly scowl. "Now, what you were doing in its very thicket is beyond me. You should just be thankful that sore muscles are the only thing you have. You had a concussion and a broken leg. You also had scars and bruises. Those were easy to get rid of though. You will be sore for a few more days -- you're welcome to stay here if you want."

"But… wait. What about Potter and Lupin?"

Madame Pomfrey arched a curious eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Potter is all right. He had a broken leg, and the wind knocked out of him, and scrapes and bruises, but I treated him. However sore he is, he refused to stay here, the stubborn mule. And Mr. Lupin was never there. Perhaps that's the remnants of your concussion talking. Now that you're awake, I can begin the rest of your treatment. Professor Dumbledore will be wanting to speak with you as soon as you are able."

Severus groaned as Madame Pomfrey began gathering vials and bottles of ungodly concoctions. And he passed out as she began to stuff them down his throat.

When Severus awoke again, Professor Dumbledore was gliding into the office. "Good to see you alive, Mr. Snape," he said.

"It's good to be alive, sir. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about sir? Do you want me to testify at an expulsion hearing?"

Dumbledore looked slightly taken back. "Why, who would be getting expelled?"

"Potter, Black, and Lupin. They tried to kill me."

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you. I suppose you have ill feelings, but I must ask you to not discuss what happened that night. While Mr. Black did act rashly, he was punished accordingly, and will not be expelled. And Mr. Potter did you a service -- he saved your life. And as for Mr. Lupin… he was not in control of himself, as you understand -- "

"With due respect, sir, I don't understand. Lupin was in full control of his actions."

Professor Dumbledore folded his hands. "Respect noted, Mr. Snape. Yet, Mr. Lupin was not in control of his mind. The animal was."

"You mean Lupin was the wolf?" Severus said, eyes widening.

"Oh dear… Mr. Snape, I must ask you not to discuss what happened that night, and especially everything concerning Mr. Lupin."

Severus tried to sit up, but laid his head back down in defeat. "But doesn't everyone deserve to know? He's a werewolf! He can kill us all!"

"Not if everyone doesn't go looking for him. I didn't want to do this, but I must forbid you from telling anyone of Mr. Lupin's condition. If you do, you will be expelled. Now, rest up. Everyone is eagerly awaiting your return, Mr. Snape. Good day."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Lily! Lily, I must speak with you! Lily!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. He increased the incessant pounding on the door. No one. "Lily! I know that you're there!"

Maybe she didn't hear him. After all, the doors were rather thick, and he could only beat so hard with his fist. He kicked the door once. Now, she had to be able to hear him. He continued kicking, to a rhythmic melody.

"Lily Evans!" he called out. "Lily Evans, you have a visitor!"

He jumped as someone tapped his shoulder, and spun around wildly. Ella stood, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping.

"Ella, would you tell Lily that I would like to speak to her?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Firstly," Ella said, patiently, "she is not there. And secondly, I have given her all of your messages already. And I have already told you. She is saddened to have to decline all your wishes, and hopes that you will have the sense to leave her be."

James slumped against the door, and slowly sank to the ground. "I just want to speak with her. I don't understand. I thought that things were going well, for the most part. At least she would always have a word or two for me. And now, nothing."

"James, I'm sorry. There's nothing more that I can do. But I hope that this will not affect our relationship," she said, arching her eyebrows inquisitively.

He sighed. "I'll make sure Sirius will be there," he said. "And thank you, for trying." He got to his feet, dejectedly, and walked down the stairs slowly, his hand trailing on the wall behind him. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ella watched him leave, before opening the door. "Lily, he really does want to speak to you," she said, throwing herself onto Lily's bed. Lily looked up from her book, briefly, to flick her wand and mutter a spell to shut the door.

"Thank you, for trying," Lily said. Ella wasn't listening though, as she jumped up, and began grabbing various robes from her armoire.

"Ella, why are you doing this?" Lily asked, in exasperation, as she watched her friend model the dress robes in the mirror. Ella's reflection made a face.

"Lily darling, you know why I'm doing this. I am going to make Sirius Black insanely jealous. Now, what color do you suppose? Purple," she said, modeling the elegant robe, "or red?" she finished, modeling the other.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "The purple is far too formal for going on one date to Hogsmeade. I'd go with the red. And besides, didn't Sirius always love that red number on you?"

Ella's smile broke into a mischievous grin. "You're right!" she squealed, throwing the purple robe aside. "Oh, he is going to _die_!"

"How is he even going to know that you are going on a date?" Lily asked.

Her friend's head bounced out of her armoire wardrobe, and she stepped out in the elegant and sexy red robe. "Well, I had to call in a favor, but he is going to be in the Common Room as I make my exit. With Benjamin, might I add. What shoes?"

"Black," Lily answered absently, and she tried to finish her page. "Definitely black shoes." Marking her page, Lily put her book down, and gazed at her best friend. "Ella, why are you doing this? I thought that you were over Sirius Black."

"I am over him. Of course I am. Why would you think that I wasn't over him? How could I not be over him? I am over Sirius Black. In fact, I believe that I was only 'on' Sirius because of that motorcycle. I am over Sirius Black. But, that doesn't mean that I can't make him wish for what he's never going to get, right?"

She cracked a smile. "I suppose," Lily answered. "Why don't you wear your new necklace?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Ella said excitedly, and she began throwing up robes, searching for it. Lily stifled a laugh. If only Ella were more organized… "I found it!" she called out, standing up, and displaying it triumphantly. "And I found the matching bracelet."

"You are a wonder," Lily said, trying to erase all sarcasm from her voice. Ella was a good person. She really was. She could just stand to be more organized. But the one time she had brought it up, Ella had nearly bitten her head off. Ella just liked her mess. "You look amazing. Sirius Black will know exactly what he is missing!"

Ella jumped over the bed, and tackled Lily, hugging her. "Oh, Lil! You are the greatest! You always know the perfect thing to say! So, wish me luck?"

"What would you need luck for when you're wearing those shoes?" Lily said kindly. Ella squeezed her harder, before standing up, poised. With one last smile, Ella trampled her way over robes, and books, and out the door.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Making care to hold onto the stair railing (she wouldn't want to trip, when she was trying to impress somebody), she elegantly walked down the stairs. Before she got to the bottom, she paused, and surveyed the room.

She noted, with grim satisfaction, that Sirius' jaw was dropped, and he appeared to be nearly drooling. She smiled at James, and inclined her head slightly, to thank him for bringing Sirius. She then tossed her head to Benjamin, who was standing to the side, resting on the fireplace mantle. She walked down the rest of the stairs, as he walked forward to meet her. He gently reached out for her hand, and kissed it gently. "You look amazing," Benjamin said.

Ella smiled, charmingly. "Why, thank you. You look incredible too."

"I brought this for you," Benjamin said, as he pulled out a red rose from behind his back.

"Thank you," Ella answered, as she transfigured a lamp into a vase. She put the flower gently inside, before taking his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he answered, as she led him out of the Common Room.

Meanwhile, Sirius was furious.

"Incendio!" he shouted, flourishing his wand. The rose erupted into flames, and quickly turned to ash. It gave him some satisfaction. He turned to James. "She shouldn't be going out with that guy. He's a Seventh Year. You know exactly what he's after!"

James shrugged. "Well, he seemed rather gentlemanly to me. Perhaps I should try that approach…" he mused, his voice trailing off. Sirius fumed. "What I meant to say was… well, you did have your chance, Padfoot, my friend. And there's nothing that you can do now."

"I can make sure that he doesn't make a trophy out of her," he answered, viciously.

"Well, short of trailing the both of them on their date to make sure they behave, you can do nothing. Wait! Sirius, don't! I was joking! You can't be serious!"

But, indeed, Sirius grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, and stalked out of the common, wand in hand.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Peter asked, as James threw himself onto the squashy armchair by the fireplace. He looked absolutely miserable. His hair was more atrocious than usual, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his sock did not match.

"Besides the fact that I will be lucky to live long enough to take my O.W.L's? I just may have accidentally sent Sirius on Ella's date, as a 'chaperone'. They're both going to end up killing me, by the end of tonight, I'm sure. But this all doesn't even compare to my own real problems. My life is over!" he ended, dramatically.

Peter looked awkward. He patted James gently on the arm. "There, there. I'm sure that it isn't that bad. Just get it off your chest, and tell old Petey here about it."

James moaned. "I'm never going to win this bet, Peter! Lily won't even speak to me. She's treating me like I'm some sort of monster. The only time that she looked at me today, she looked at me in horror! Am I that horrible?"

"Well, you do look rather horrible," Peter said honestly. "But Lily isn't really the type to buy into appearances, is she. She's more of the inner-beauty type. Perfect, that girl is."

Groaning, James slapped his head on the table beside his chair. "I'll never be able to live this down," he said.

"Live what down? Losing some silly bet? It wouldn't be the first time. Or letting the one girl that you have ever truly cared for get away?"

James stared at Peter, incredulously. "Wormtail?" he said, shock transparent in his eyes.

He shrugged. "Even an idiot such as myself could notice, Prongs. Or maybe that's just because I've been watching you two lately. I'm not the only one though. Vanessa seems to have taken an interest too," Peter said, before babbling on about Remus noticing too.

James wasn't listening to a word he said. The gears in his head were spinning. "McKinnon? Vanessa McKinnon?"

Looking confused, Peter asked James, "What are you talking about?", while settling back in his armchair.

James Potter stood up, and threw his arms out, grabbing on to Peter's robes, and bringing him to his feet. "What did you say about Vanessa McKinnon, Wormtail?"

Peter gulped, and looked toward the ceiling. "Well, I've noticed her stalking you around, and all. And she had been doing the same to Lily. And you should see her when you and Lily are together. She looks positively despicable. Jealous, I assumed. After all, you did break her heart."

"I did," James whispered, staring off into the distance. "I did break her heart. And she swore revenge. And she is the most cunning person I may have ever met, besides Narcissa. You know, that Slytherin Seventh-Year, that I dated last year. But could she?"

"Well, I heard Narcissa could do much, if you know what I mean. Well, what I mean is, I don't know from experience. But I've heard the stories, and you wouldn't believe them! Like that one time -- "

James pushed Peter back into the chair. "Shut up, Wormtail! I'm trying to think. And I think she could."

"Narcissa?" Peter said, stupidly.

"No, Vanessa!" James answered. "Do you think that Vanessa could be somehow responsible for Lily's estrangement from myself?"

"Honestly?" Peter asked. James nodded. "Well, I think that maybe you're trying to find someone to blame for your own… defeats, I guess you could say. But if Vanessa… James, you really picked the wrong woman to scorn this time."

"I suppose I did," James mused to himself. "Wormtail, could you do me a favor? Could you do some research for me? I want you to find out everyone that Vanessa McKinnon has spoken to -- no, even looked at, in the past two days."

Peter nodded. "Sure, James. But I still think you're grasping at air."

"Perhaps I am," James said. "Or perhaps not." Without another word, he ran up the stairs to the dormitory.

Peter watched him run, before getting up himself. He had work to do.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N: So, that's all for now. In the next chapter, we'll see how Ella's date is going, James will finally get his talk with Lily, and Peter will find out more than he ever wanted to know about Vanessa McKinnon. Until then…

~Noelle

Luckie7n13@aol.com


End file.
